Kâel Lame-Solaire, la naissance d'un Sin'Dorei
by Pochetito
Summary: Dans le monde d'Azeroth, les guerres se succèdent. C'est ce que va vite découvrir le jeune Haut-Elfe Kâel Lame-Solaire, grandissant dans le royaume elfique de Quel'Thalas sous le règne d'Anasterian Haut-Soleil. Ces conflits mèneront Kâel et ses amis vers de grands dangers, qui forgeront le futur de son peuple.
1. La Deuxième Guerre

Kâel Lame-solaire : La naissance d'un Sin'Dorei

Chapitre 1 : La deuxième guerre

 _An 598 du Calendrier du Roi, 6 ans après l'ouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres._

La Deuxième guerre entre les Orcs venus de Draenor et les humains d'Azeroth avait débutée il y a déjà quelques mois. Les Orcs, forts de leur victoire lors de la Première Guerre, de la prise d'Hurlevent, grande ville fortifiée des Humains, ainsi que des renforts venus de Draenor, la planète natale des Orcs, avaient entrepris de se diriger vers le Nord pour continuer leur avancée triomphante. Sur le continent des Royaumes de l'Est, l'extrémité Sud des Royaumes les plus au Nord tombait petit à petit sous le joug de la Horde des Orcs, tels que Khaz Modan, terre des Nains, actuellement attaquée par la Horde, mais aussi le royaume Humain de Lordaeron.

Telles étaient les nouvelles communiquées sur la place de l'Épervier, à Lune d'Argent, la capitale des Hauts-Elfes du royaume de Quel'Thalas, situé plus au Nord de Lordaeron. Le jeune Haut-Elfe Kâel Lame-solaire, du haut de ses 8 ans, se tenait derrière sa mère, Elenna, qui discutait avec un marchand de la place.

\- Pensez-vous que la Horde pourrait se diriger vers Quel'Thalas ? _Demanda Elenna, l'air inquiet, tout en plaçant le parchemin qu'elle venait d'acheter dans une petite sacoche verte, accrochée à sa ceinture._

\- Non. Du moins pas avant que les Orcs n'aient traversé tout Lordaeron, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt. Nous n'avons rien à craindre, rassurez-vous. _Lui répondit le marchand avec un grand sourire._

\- Je l'espère. _Conclut Elenna avant de saluer le marchand et de repartir_.

Le temps était magnifique à Quel'Thalas et la cité resplendissante de Lune d'Argent n'était jamais si belle que pendant ces périodes de l'année. Les hauts bâtiments crées par les premiers Hauts-Elfes arrivés sur ces terres il y a des milliers d'années représentaient à la perfection l'esprit ambitieux des Quel'Dorei (qui signifie Haut-Elfe en Thalassien, la langue natale des Elfes), ainsi que leur volonté de créer un nouveau joyau de la civilisation elfique. Dans certaines rues voire certains quartiers, on pouvait très nettement apercevoir l'usage intensif de la magie que pratiquait les Hauts-Elfes. Des créatures arcaniques servaient de coursier, des objets flottaient dans les airs et même des balais étaient articulés par la magie afin de nettoyer les rues.

Les Hauts-Elfes représentent une race fière, et naturellement douée pour la magie. Leurs caractéristiques physiques étaient tout de même assez proches de celles des Humains, malgré une silhouette généralement plus élancée et mince, des yeux d'un bleu vif, symbole de l'utilisation habituelle de la magie et des arts arcaniques, mais aussi malgré des oreilles pointues similaires chez tous les Elfes. Le jeune Kâel ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Cependant, ses cheveux bruns se différenciaient quelque peu des habituelles chevelures claires des Quel'Dorei.

\- Viens Kâel, rentrons, _dit-elle en direction du petit elfe à côté d'elle._

Ce dernier acquiesça en réponse à sa mère sans dire un mot. Il était encore trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'était Lordaeron, Khaz Modan ou les orcs. Il était trop jeune pour comprendre ce que la guerre signifiait. Mais il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt...

La majorité des Hauts-Elfes de Quel'Thalas se sentaient englués dans ce conflit qui, pour eux, n'était pas le leur. En effet, les Quel'Dorei avaient rejoint le conflit par le biais d'une ancienne alliance créée entre Anasterian Haut-Soleil, le roi des hauts-elfes, et Thoradin, roi d'Arathor, qui datait de l'installation des Hauts-Elfes à Quel'Thalas. Anasterian, en échange de l'aide des humains face aux armées trolles, prêta serment d'amitié à la lignée de Thoradin. Par le biais de cette alliance, les Hauts-Elfes se retrouvèrent confrontés à la Deuxième Guerre.

Partout dans le royaume elfique, on racontait que le Roi n'avait envoyé qu'un petit contingent de soldats afin d'aider les armées Humaines de l'Alliance de Lordaeron car il ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné par la guerre et qu'il ne souhaitait pas perdre de précieuses ressources et de soldats dans un combat sans valeur à ses yeux.

Le trajet du retour pour Kâel et sa mère fut très agréable. Le bois des chants éternels, qui constituait la majeure partie du royaume de Quel'Thalas, était une région boisée et très agréable. Le soleil filtrait à travers les feuilles vertes ou brunes des grands arbres et les oiseaux y avaient installé leurs nids et chantaient toute la journée. Kâel et sa famille vivaient dans un petit village au sud du Royaume, nommé la Flèche des Coursevent, en l'honneur de la naissance dans ce village des enfants de la grande générale de tous les forestiers du Royaume, Lireesa Coursevent, qui avait donné naissance à trois filles, Alleria, Sylvanas, Vereesa mais aussi à Lirath, l'unique garçon des quatre enfants.

Kâel et sa mère parvinrent chez eux avant la tombée de la nuit. Le jeune elfe poussa rapidement la porte pour y trouver son grand frère, Elorion, lisant un livre sur la magie de feu. Son grand frère, nettement plus âgé que lui, étudiait la magie depuis longtemps. En tant que membre du Kirin Tor, une organisation de mages composée de Hauts-Elfes et d'Humains, il se devait d'entretenir ses sorts et ses connaissances magiques. Elorion était grand, et ressemblait très fortement à son père, Aegnor. Le père et le fils aîné possédaient de longs cheveux blonds et les traits de leurs visages semblaient sévères et durs.

Pourtant il n'en était rien. Elorion avait toujours souhaité transmettre son intérêt pour la magie à son petit frère, qui était bien différent de lui. Kâel n'était pas très intéressé par l'utilisation de la magie, malgré les fortes ressemblances physiques qui le liaient à sa mère, qui était une ancienne membre du Kirin Tor elle aussi. Son plus jeune fils avait hérité de ses longs cheveux bruns et de ses yeux plus foncés que la moyenne, et son visage était souriant et fin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis Elorion ? _Demanda Kâel en s'approchant de son frère et en se penchant pour observer le contenu du livre._

\- C'est un livre portant sur la magie de feu. _Répondit Elorion, levant son regard du livre pour sourire à son petit frère._

\- Oh... encore de la magie. Tu ne te lasses pas de toujours lire ?

\- Eh bien, lire fait partie de l'apprentissage. Une fois que j'ai compris comment la magie fonctionne, je peux l'utiliser sans risque, _dit-il en faisant apparaître une flamme dans le creux de sa main, avant de la faire danser entre ses doigts_. Je devrais t'apprendre quelques sorts un de ces jours.

\- Pourquoi pas, mais je préférerais apprendre à me battre pour de vrai, _répondit Kâel sans grand intérêt avant de se diriger vers sa chambre_.

En chemin, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré que son frère fasse partie des forestiers plutôt que du Kirin Tor. Lui même vivant dans le village natal des Coursevent, et de Lireesa Coursevent, il connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge les forestiers et leur rôle. Ceux-ci étaient en charge de la protection du Royaume et des intérêts de celui-ci. Ses membres étaient des combattants surentraînés, qui formait une partie de l'élite des combattants de Quel'Thalas. Bien que ces derniers n'utilisaient que très rarement la magie, leurs compétences de combat au corps à corps, d'infiltration ou d'archerie dépassaient nettement la moyenne et leur permettait de mener de nombreuses missions au sein du Royaume ou même en dehors de celui-ci. De temps en temps, Lireesa et ses filles revenaient au village rendre visite à leur famille et au plus jeune fils, Lirath, qui était un petit peu plus vieux que Kâel. Le jeune Kâel avait toujours admiré les Coursevent et le rôle qu'elles occupaient au sein du royaume. Soudain, il surprit une conversation entre son père et sa mère. Il tendit l'oreille sans faire de bruit afin d'entendre la douce voix de sa mère.

\- Aegnor, j'ai entendu au marché qu'il paraît que la Horde des Orcs a débuté l'invasion de Lordaeron. Ils seraient actuellement à Khaz Modan et, à ce qu'on dit, ils disposeraient d'une armée capable de tout raser sur son passage.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire si ils parviennent jusqu'ici ? _Demanda son père, une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix._

\- Cela paraît peu probable, Quel'Thalas n'est quasiment pas impliquée dans le conflit, il y a très peu de chances pour que la Horde lance un assaut sur le Royaume dans un avenir proche. Je parlerai à Elorion, il pourrait demander à certains membres du Kirin Tor si le Roi a décidé quelque chose.

\- Bien. Et Kâel ?

\- Laissons le en dehors de ça pour le moment, il est trop jeune.

Le jeune Haut-Elfe serra les dents à ces mots. Il désirait lui aussi se rendre utile pour sa famille, et se montrer valeureux et fort à sa manière. Il n'en écouta pas plus et se dirigea vers sa chambre en silence.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la Horde avait progressé à travers le royaume de Lordaeron et la guerre faisait rage sur les terres des Humains. Ce jour là, Kâel jouait tranquillement dans la cour de sa maison avec une épée en bois. De temps à autre, il marquait une pause afin d'admirer le paysage, la forêt qui bordait son village ou les habitants de ce dernier qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Mais soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre son activité, un cor de guerre se fit entendre au loin.

Le jeune Haut-Elfe s'arrêta pour lever la tête et tenter de percevoir d'où provenait ce bruit, mais ne put rien voir à l'horizon, hormis le soleil qui commençait doucement à se coucher. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, il reprit son jeu mais l'ambiance autour de lui semblait étrange. Un léger silence parcourut le village et l'attitude des habitants commença à changer. Les gens qui passaient devant chez Kâel semblaient inquiets, voire pressés. Mais au moment où le jeune Quel'Dorei se décida à allez avertir ses parents, la terre sous ses pieds se mit à trembler. Surpris et angoissé, il courut se réfugier chez lui, mais à peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il vit ses parents et son frère, affolés, courant dans la maison et ramassant des affaires en toute hâte.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, il faut partir, vite ! _Cria Elorion tout en essayant de ranger tous ses livres dans un petit sac._

Les éclaireurs et les quelques gardes d'ordinaire postés à la frontière entre Quel'Thalas et Lordaeron accoururent alors dans le village. Ils étaient livides et essoufflés, et la peur pouvait se lire sur leurs visages.

\- La Horde est là ! Nous sommes attaqués ! _Hurla l'un d'eux à l'adresse des habitants du village._

Un mouvement de panique générale s'en suivit, et tous les habitants tentèrent de fuir aussi rapidement que possible alors que la terre grondait de plus en plus. Kâel et sa famille terminèrent de rassembler le peu d'affaires qu'ils souhaitaient emmener avec eux et le jeune Quel'Dorei se saisit rapidement son épée de bois avant de sortir. Ils purent alors enfin apercevoir l'ampleur de l'armée qui leur fonçait droit dessus. Kâel regarda en direction de sa mère, espérant y trouver du réconfort. Mais en croisant le regard affolé d'Elenna, il comprit que le raz-de-marée de la Horde qui fondait droit sur son village allait tout engloutir, et que les villageois et les quelques gardes ne suffiraient jamais à les retenir. La seule solution était de fuir, d'abandonner sa maison et son foyer.

L'armée de la Horde n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres du village. La majorité des habitants fuyaient pour se diriger vers l'épaisse forêt qui se situait derrière leur village. C'était effectivement l'endroit le plus sûr pour les elfes. Malheureusement, tous les villageois n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir ou n'avaient pas été assez rapides. Des appels au secours, puis des cris d'agonie commencèrent alors à se faire entendre, et le feu se répandit également dans les maisons et les beaux jardins qui faisaient la splendeur du village.

Kâel courait derrière sa famille. Il tentait de ne pas se retourner, de ne pas observer cet horrible spectacle, mais les cris qu'il entendait lui déchiraient le cœur. Ses parents semblaient abattus, et son frère serrait les poings de rage. Mais soudain, un craquement provenant des fourrés le ramena à la réalité. La seconde suivante, un groupe de Trolls des forêts, les ennemis jurés des elfes, se ruèrent à l'assaut des fuyards. Une pluie de tomahawks fut lancée par les Trolls, cherchant à atteindre le plus de monde possible. Elorion réussit alors à incanter rapidement une barrière magique protectrice afin de protéger les villageois. Les haches s'écrasèrent contre la barrière dans un bruit sourd, puis retombèrent au sol. Kâel observa son grand frère, maintenant la barrière tant bien que mal.

Les gardes qui les accompagnaient dégainèrent alors leurs armes et chargèrent à leur tour les assaillants. Ces derniers, bien plus grands, que les Hauts-Elfes, de peau bleue ou verte, couverte de peintures de guerre, de bijoux ou de piercings et arborant des armures faîtes de bois n'étaient pas très nombreux mais imposants et menaçants. Leurs visages étaient ornés de longues défenses en ivoire qui leur donnaient un air encore plus sauvage et hurlaient dans une langue incompréhensible. Ils semblaient si féroces que même deux combattants aguerris ne seraient pas de trop pour les vaincre. De plus, le plus gros de l'armée de la Horde était derrière eux, dans le village, et ne tarderait pas à rejoindre ces Trolls pour achever les villageois.

Elenna et d'autres adeptes de magie utilisèrent également leurs compétences magiques pour affronter l'ennemi qui leur barrait la route. Des boules de feu volèrent, embrasant les arbres et les Trolls qui hurlaient de plus belle. Des Quel'Dorei tombèrent également sous les coups de hache des guerriers Trolls, extrêmement féroces et agiles. Kâel réussit à se faufiler entre un guerrier Troll et un garde elfique puis tourna la tête à gauche afin de voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le jeune Lirath Coursevent était là, accompagné par deux membres de sa famille. Quelques instants plus tard, deux Trolls fondèrent sur le petit groupe. Les deux adultes tentèrent de protéger Lirath, mais ils tombèrent sous les coups de hache de leurs adversaires massifs. L'un deux empoigna le jeune Haut-Elfe au col puis le souleva dans les airs. Celui-ci tenta alors de se débattre afin de se libérer de l'emprise du Troll mais s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'une lame lui transperça le torse. Son assassin ôta sa lame ensanglantée du corps du jeune Coursevent avant de le projeter avec force quelques mètres plus loin. Lirath s'écrasa brutalement dans l'herbe, sous le regard impuissant de Kâel, qui ne se trouvait à présent qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Le corps inanimé de Lirath tressaillit une dernière fois avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle. Le deuxième Troll s'était entre temps tourné vers Kâel et le fixait dans les yeux avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Kael, reste derrière moi ! _Hurla Elenna, en faisant bouclier avec son corps afin de protéger son fils._

Le jeune Elfe, qui venait de voir un enfant à peine plus vieux que lui se faire tuer sauvagement, était terrorisé et sans défense, et ne se fit pas prier pour se réfugier derrière sa mère, alors que celle-ci incantait un sort de givre qu'elle lança avec rage sur le Troll qui se ruait sur eux. Ce dernier s'immobilisa avant de lentement geler sur place, la bouche grande ouverte et une expression menaçante figée sur le visage. Elenna l'exécuta ensuite d'un coup tranchant de dague, pourfendant la glace au niveau de la tête de l'ennemi. Autour de Kâel, les arbres brûlaient, et une épaisse fumée commençait à obscurcir le champ de bataille improvisé. Derrière lui, dans le village, les Orcs hurlaient et soufflaient dans leurs cors de guerre, signifiant sans doute la prise du village. Il ne leur restait désormais que très peu de temps avant que ceux-ci ne rejoignent les Trolls et tuent tous les Elfes survivants. Au même moment, Elorion, qui avait entre temps rompu sa barrière protectrice pour se concentrer sur l'incantation d'un sort de feu, leva les mains.

\- Reculez tous ! _Hurla t-il d'une voix rauque qui sembla résonner dans la forêt._

Les gardes et les mages s'exécutèrent et Elorion lâcha ses flammes en hurlant, enflammant le sol entre les survivants et les Trolls, ce qui créa une barrière enflammée infranchissable.

\- Vite, fuyons ! Dans la forêt ! _S'exclama Aegnor à son tour._

Ainsi, un petit groupe de Hauts-Elfes réussit à fuir dans la forêt, semant leurs poursuivants en évoluant sur des terres qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. La nuit était quasiment tombée sur le Royaume de Quel'Thalas, ce qui facilitait la progression des Quel'Dorei et ralentissait celle de la Horde. De cette façon, ils parvinrent à se diriger vers le Nord en direction de la capitale, Lune d'Argent. L'armée de la Horde, bien que nombreuse, perdrait du temps et des effectifs si ils décidaient de mener le siège sur la capitale, ce qui profiterait aux Hauts-Elfes et à l'Alliance de Lordaeron.

Après une petite heure de fuite, ils parvinrent au prochain village où ils purent prévenir les villageois. Disposant de plus de temps pour s'organiser, les habitants rassemblèrent les affaires nécessaires ainsi que des montures auxquelles ils attachèrent des chariots, permettant ainsi à tous les survivants de partir vers Lune d'Argent sans que la Horde ne puisse les rattraper.

Kâel et sa famille embarquèrent sur un chariot utilisé pour transporter des marchandises jusqu'à Lune d'Argent. Le propriétaire du chariot, un certain Tedris, avait proposé à la famille de monter à bord de son chariot. Il avait rapidement fait de la place pour des survivants et n'avait pas hésité à se séparer de ses marchandises pour faire monter plus d'elfes. A présent qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la capitale et qu'ils semblaient être hors de danger, un sentiment de soulagement put se sentir chez ses parents et son grand frère. Elenna adressa même un petit sourire à son fils. La lueur des torches illuminait doucement la route et les chariots.

\- Tu as été très courageux Kâel, nous sommes très fiers de toi. _Dit-elle de sa voix habituelle, douce et calme._

\- Je... Je n'ai rien pu faire mère, j'étais inutile... Si Elorion n'avait pas été là, nous serions probablement morts... Moi aussi j'aurai voulu pouvoir être capable de me battre ! _Répondit-il en serrant les poings, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues._

Elenna marqua un silence avant de reprendre.

-Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, personne n'était préparé à ce que ce genre de choses se passe ici.

Elle jeta ensuite un regard vers Aegnor et Elorion, assis en face d'elle.

\- Comment la Horde a t-elle pu traverser Lordaeron et s'attaquer à Quel'Thalas sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Les royaumes humains seraient donc tombés ?

\- Je ne pense pas mère. _Répondit Elorion._ Au vu de l'armée qui nous a attaquée, je pense que la Horde a séparé ses forces pour nous attaquer tout en attirant l'attention de l'Alliance ailleurs. Ce qui m'inquiète plus en revanche, c'est la présence des Trolls. Cela signifierait qu'ils ont rejoint la Horde, c'est sûrement pour ça que nous avons été attaqués. Les Trolls souhaitent reprendre ces terres depuis la fin des guerres Trolles il y a presque 3000 ans _dit-il d'un ton calme et sérieux_.

\- Les Trolls se seraient donc renforcés pour mener une attaque combinée avec les Orcs ?

\- C'est ce que je pense, oui. J'ai entendu des rumeurs déclarant que les Trolls s'étaient trouvé un nouveau chef qui souhaitait récupérer leurs terres ancestrales, mais je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à maintenant. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui change la donne. Les Trolls ont dû proposer leur aide a la Horde en échange de la récupération de leurs terres sacrées.

\- Si c'est effectivement le cas, il faut vite prévenir les plus hautes autorités du Royaume, car nous courrons un grave danger. _Finit par dire Elenna_.

Le trajet vers Lune d'Argent fut long et éprouvant pour les montures, et tout aussi silencieux pour les survivants. En chemin, ils avaient aperçus d'autres convois de chariot ou de fuyards des villages voisins se dirigeant vers Lune d'Argent. Le lendemain matin, en approchant de la capitale, ils avaient également pu voir des unités de forestiers ou de mages se diriger vers le Sud, signe que les autorités semblaient être au courant de l'attaque de la Horde sur les terres elfiques.

Lorsque ceux-ci passèrent à côté de Kâel, il se pencha au bord du chariot afin de les observer. Il éprouvait beaucoup d'admiration pour eux et les trouvait très impressionnant. L'un d'eux lui adressa un signe de tête, ce qui redonna espoir au jeune Haut-Elfe. Un léger sourire se dessina enfin sur son visage et une idée germa dans son esprit.

À leur arrivée à Lune d'Argent, peu avant midi, les survivants de la flèche de Coursevent furent accueillis par les gardes de la capitale. Un peu partout dans la ville, des unités de combattants se formaient, prêts à partir pour le Sud repousser la Horde. Lireesa Coursevent, accompagnée de ses filles, accourut alors et chercha son fils dans les chariots qui arrivaient. Elle se dirigea vers le chariot de Kâel tandis qu'ils en descendaient. Elle leur adressa un salut.

\- Elenna, Aegnor. Bonjour mes chers amis. Je suis contente de vous voir et de savoir que vous et votre famille vous portez bien. Auriez-vous vu mon fils ? Savez-vous si il est avec vous ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu Lireesa, je suis désolée, _répondit Elenna_. Il doit être dans un autre chariot à l'arrière. Nous n'avons pas pu les repousser, les Orcs étaient trop nombreux, et ils étaient accompagnés par des Trolls des forêts.

\- Des Trolls ? Vous êtes sûre ? Je dois en informer Anasterian avant de partir. Le Roi est fou de rage que nous ayons été attaqués, il souhaite désormais engager toutes nos troupes dans le conflit. Ça vaut aussi pour les membres du Kirin Tor à mon avis, _dit-elle à l'attention d'Elorion_.

\- Compris, nous les repousserons, en espérant que les armées de l'Alliance seront en mesure de nous apporter du soutien. _Répondit Elorion_.

Le grand général salua la famille de Kâel et se prépara à partir. Au dernier moment, le jeune Haut-Elfe se manifesta.

\- Attendez ! … Madame. _Il s'inclina en guise de respect, très intimidé._

\- Oui ? Que veux-tu ?

\- J'ai... J'ai vu Lirath au village, il était avec nous dans la forêt quand les Trolls ont attaqué. Il est... Il est... _Des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux et il dut faire un effort pour se retenir et finir sa phrase._ Il ne s'en est pas sorti madame.

Le général Lireesa écarquilla les yeux, le teint livide. Derrière elle, Sylvanas et Vereesa retinrent un cri d'horreur. Alleria, l'aînée des sœurs, attrapa Kaêl au col.

\- Tu es sûr ?! Es-tu sûr que c'était bien Lirath ?! C'est impossible ! _Hurla t-elle_.

\- Alleria ! La reprit sa mère. _Elle se tourna vers Kâel et tenta de le rassurer._

\- Mon garçon, il est très important que tu me dises si tu es sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de Lirath. Tu as peut-être confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. _Reprit-elle._

Le jeune Elfe essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

\- Non madame, je suis sûr de moi... C'était bien Lirath... Je... je suis désolé...

Lireesa détourna le regard quelques instants en pinçant les lèvres. Elle serra les poings si fort que son corps entier semblait trembler. Alleria éclata en sanglots et se réfugia dans les bras de ses deux sœurs derrière elle.

\- Les Orcs et les Trolls paieront pour ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui, soyez-en certains. _Déclara finalement Lireesa._

Elle s'accroupit devant Kâel, des larmes coulant de ses joues, mais lui adressa tout de même un sourire chaleureux et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Merci mon garçon, comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- K... Kâel madame.

\- Et bien Kâel, je te remercie infiniment d'avoir montré autant de courage. Tu seras un valeureux Haut-Elfe. J'en suis certaine.

Lireesa se redressa, le regard empli de rage et détermination.

\- Vereesa. Demande à un coursier de prévenir le Roi Anasterian que les Trolls sont également de la partie. Nous partirons dès que tu seras de retour. _Dit-elle d'un ton sec._

\- Bien mère. _Répondit la plus jeune fille qui s'éclipsa immédiatement._

\- Elenna, Aegnor. Prenez soin de vous, nous nous reverrons bientôt. Toi aussi Kâel, _reprit Lireesa._

\- Faîtes attention à vous Lireesa. _Répondit la mère du petit elfe_.

Elle salua la famille survivante et se dirigea vers ses troupes d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Ce fut la dernière fois que Kâel put voir Lireesa Coursevent vivante...

En effet, la fin de la Deuxième guerre arriva quelques semaines plus tard. Les forces elfiques de Quel'Thalas, massivement dirigées vers le Sud, reçurent le soutien des forces de l'Alliance de Lordaeron composée d'armées humaines mais également naines. Au cours de nombreuses batailles sanglantes où de nombreux Elfes avaient perdu la vie, notamment Lireesa Coursevent, la Horde avait été repoussée plus au Sud, vers la Porte des Ténèbres qui formait un lien entre la planète d'Azeroth et celle de Draenor, celle par qui les Orcs étaient arrivés.

L'Alliance de Lordaeron, forte du soutien des Elfes de Quel'Thalas et des Nains de Khaz Modan, repoussa finalement la Horde de l'autre côté du portail et détruisit celui-ci, ce qui marqua la fin d'une guerre coûteuse pour les forces de l'Alliance de Lordaeron. Les Elfes avaient vu une partie de leur région détruite, de nombreux villages et maisons réduites en cendres,. Le grand général des forestiers, Lireesa Coursevent, était morte au combat, et son unique fils avait été assassiné en tentant de fuir la Flèche des Coursevent lors des premières attaques de la Horde. C'est sa fille, Sylvanas Coursevent, qui reprit le commandement des forestiers après la guerre, alors que sa sœur aînée, Alleria, avait décidé de traquer tous les Orcs restants sur Azeroth afin de venger sa famille et son frère.

Les forestiers de Quel'Thalas parvinrent également à retrouver le fameux nouveau chef Troll, nommé Zul'Jin. Il commandait la puissante tribu trolle des Amani et avait juré de reprendre ses antiques terres des mains des Elfes et s'était pour cela allié à la Horde des Orcs. Cependant, il fut également capturé et torturé par les Elfes, perdant un de ses yeux. Il fut malgré tout libéré par un petit groupe de Trolls, coupant son propre bras enchaîné afin de fuir et se retrancher dans la ville majeure des Amani, Zul'Aman.

Les Humains n'étaient pas en reste. Une grande partie de leurs terres et de leurs avant-postes avaient été pris par la Horde au cours de la guerre et leur grand champion, Anduin Lothar, avait été tué par le champion Orc Orgrim Marteau-du-destin pendant la dernière grande bataille du Pic Rochenoire. La majorité des Orcs avait cependant fuit à travers la Porte des Ténèbres, et les survivants, tels qu'Orgrim, avaient été capturés et enfermés dans des camps un peu partout dans le Royaume de Lordaeron.

De son côté, Kâel et ses parents étaient restés cloîtrés à Lune d'Argent avec les autres survivants. Elorion lui était parti se battre aux côtés d'autres Hauts-Elfes membres du Kirin Tor il et était heureusement sorti indemne du conflit.

Le jour où toutes les troupes elfiques rentrèrent enfin à Lune d'Argent, ils furent accueillis en héros par les citoyens de Quel'Thalas et par le Roi en personne. De longs jours de célébrations suivirent, puis vint le recueillement, et on offrit une magnifique cérémonie d'adieu à Lereesa Coursevent et son fils, ainsi qu'à tous les Elfes morts au cours de la Seconde Guerre, sous les yeux de Sylvanas Coursevent mais également du petit Kâel, aux côtés de ses parents.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, le jeune Quel'Dorei se dirigea vers le lieu où avaient été installés les réfugiés du Royaume en compagnie de sa mère. En chemin, il se remémora les différents événements des dernières semaines. L'attaque de son village, la mort de Lirath et de ses voisins, son incapacité à se défendre, la vue des forestiers, la conversation avec Lireesa Coursevent. Tout devint clair pour Kâel. La petite idée qui avait germé dans son esprit quelques semaines plus tôt se transforma en désir brûlant. Il leva les yeux vers sa mère, le regard plein de détermination.

\- Mère. Je veux devenir un forestier.

* * *

Bonjour à tous, et merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fanfic. C'est ma première expérience dans le domaine et j'ai pour ça décidé d'utiliser mon univers préféré qui est Warcraft.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires si vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre ou bien si vous avez des conseils par rapport à l'écriture du texte. Étant encore novice en la matière, je suis preneur ! Merci encore et à bientôt ;)


	2. Les forestiers de Quel'Thalas

Chapitre 2 : Les forestiers de Quel'Thalas

 _An 600 du calendrier du Roi, 8 ans après l'ouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres._

Deux ans plus tard, avec la réouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres par les Orcs, les forces des Royaumes de l'Est craignirent une nouvelle invasion et mobilisèrent leurs troupes à la forteresse de Rempart-du-néant, créée juste après la fin de la Deuxième Guerre. Mieux préparée et prête à se battre, l'Alliance de Lordaeron réussit à contrecarrer les plans de la Horde de Draenor et à envoyer ses propres armées sur la planète ennemie afin d'endiguer la progression des Orcs sur leur propre terre. Alleria Coursevent, qui s'était juré de traquer la Horde et de venger son frère, fit alors son départ pour la planète des Orcs en compagnie des Fils de Lothar, un groupe de combattants mené par le général Humain Turalyon. Cette expédition réussit alors à refermer la Porte des Ténèbres, mais certains membres des Fils de Lothar, dont Alleria et Turalyon, restèrent bloqués sur Draenor.

C'est également à cette époque que le jeune Kâel Lame-Solaire fit son entrée dans les rangs des forestiers. Le jour de son admission, le Haut-Elfe s'était retrouvé en compagnie d'autres aspirants forestiers, aux portes de Lune d'Argent, la où se dressait l'imposant Bastion des forestiers. Cet édifice, composé d'une haute tour, d'une grande cour et de bâtiments annexes comme une caserne ou une armurerie, constituait la demeure des forestiers et leur quartier général, mais également le dernier rempart du Royaume en cas d'attaque.

Kâel, ainsi que d'autres jeunes Quel'Dorei, avaient alors assisté à l'arrivée de Sylvanas Coursevent en personne, grand général de tous les forestiers depuis la mort de sa mère lors de la Seconde Guerre. Elle se présenta devant les aspirants, alignés devant elle. Sylvanas était assez petite et blonde comme sa mère. Son armure bleue luisait sous les éclats du soleil et ses yeux bleus semblaient percer les âmes de chacun des aspirants. Ceux-ci étaient de tout âge, les plus jeunes, comme Kâel, étaient visiblement intimidés par les événements et par l'imposante bâtisse qui se dressait devant eux, elle qu'ils n'avaient pu qu'apercevoir de l'extérieur durant tant d'années. D'autres, plus vieux et ayant déjà atteint leur majorité, se présentait fièrement pour rejoindre les rangs des forestiers. Le silence régnait au sein des aspirants, à tel point qu'on pouvait aisément entendre les feuilles des arbres se secouer dans un bruit harmonieux grâce à la légère brise qui parcourait la région.

Sylvanas s'éclaircit doucement la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que vous souhaitez rejoindre nos rangs. Sachez tout d'abord que devenir un forestier n'est pas une décision que vous devez prendre à la légère. Vous mettrez votre vie au service du Royaume et de sa défense, vous vous battrez et vous mourrez pour lui.

Le général Coursevent faisait les cent pas devant les aspirants, le regard dur et un ton qui se voulait ferme. Elle marqua une pause puis reprit.

\- L'entraînement sera dur et intensif. Vous serez amenés à partir loin de chez vous et de votre confort, dans des conditions parfois difficiles où vous serez soumis à la pression. Alors, sachez que si vous souhaitez renoncer et rentrer chez vous, vous pouvez encore le faire maintenant.

Elle désigna la grande porte du bastion derrière elle.

\- Si vous franchissez ces portes, vous ne pourrez plus faire marche arrière. Mais je vous promets que je ferai de vous des combattants hors pair, l'élite du Royaume. Vous représenterez fièrement Quel'Thalas et vous ferez régner la paix sur ces terres et ses alentours.

Elle fixa intensément Kâel du regard, semblant l'avoir reconnu parmi les aspirants.

\- Si vous franchissez ces portes, vous serez en mesure de vous battre, de protéger les gens qui vous sont chers, ou de venger ceux qui ont péri. Vous deviendrez forts et courageux. Vous protégerez les plus faibles et les plus démunis, pour vos familles et vos amis, pour Anasterian, et pour Quel'Thalas ! _Cria t-elle, le poing levé._

\- Pour Quel'Thalas ! _Reprirent en cœur les aspirants._

Les années qui suivirent furent ponctués d'entraînement intensif. Chaque jour, Kâel s'entraînait durement au renforcement musculaire, au maniement des armes et aux techniques de combat rapproché et d'infiltration. Nombreux sont les soirs ou le jeune Quel'Dorei était couvert de bleus, le corps meurtri par autant d'entraînement et les coups reçus par ses partenaires ou ses mentors. Le repos était rare, mais Kâel se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec les armes tranchantes, notamment les épées. Pendant son entraînement, il avait également rencontré une jeune Quel'Dorei avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié, nommée Elyria.

Celle-ci était un an plus jeune que Kâel, et elle avait de longs cheveux châtains qu'elle attachait en queue de cheval lors des entraînements. De la même manière que Kâel, son village avait été attaqué par la Horde lors de le Seconde Guerre. Cependant, les parents d'Elyria avaient disparu sans laisser de traces durant l'attaque en protégeant leur fille unique. Elle avait alors décidé de rejoindre les forestiers pour apprendre à se défendre dans l'espoir d'un jour retrouver sa famille. Kâel lui la trouvait très attachante et sympathique. En effet, la jeune fille avait une fâcheuse tendance à toujours vouloir faire bonne figure devant ses compagnons, et souhaitait sans cesse prouver qu'elle méritait sa place en mettant au défi les autres, et plus particulièrement Kâel, qu'elle prenait plaisir à défier régulièrement dans des épreuves aussi farfelues les unes que les autres.

Les deux aspirants devinrent rapidement très bons amis et grandirent ensemble au sein des forestiers, où ils accomplirent leur longue formation. Durant tout ce temps, ils participèrent également à la reconstruction des villages du Sud de Quel'Thalas, détruits par l'attaque de la Horde. Les civils réfugiés à Lune d'Argent purent ainsi retrouver leurs foyers quelques années après la fin de la guerre.

De la même façon, lors de ses années d'apprentissage, Kâel put apprendre lors de ses passages chez lui. Bien que les forestiers n'enseignaient et n'utilisaient généralement pas la magie, Elorion était déterminé à ce que Kâel apprenne quelques uns de ses sorts. Le pauvre Quel'Dorei s'entraînait donc également chez lui, dans un tout autre registre que celui des forestiers. A chaque visite chez lui, il passait des heures entières à s'exercer aux côtés d'Elorion, sans jamais parvenir à maîtriser le moindre sort. Mais la détermination et l'acharnement de son grand frère lui permit petit à petit d'apprendre à cerner les bases de la magie de feu. Un jour, lors de leur entraînement, il réussit enfin à produire une petite gerbe de flamme dans le creux de sa main, qui s'évanouit quelques secondes plus tard. Quelques mois passèrent, et la gerbe se transforma en une grande et intense flamme. Bien que satisfait des progrès de son jeune frère, Elorion ne comptait pas en rester là. Un jour, lors de leur entraînement habituel dans le jardin de leur maison, Elorion souhaita apprendre à son frère son sort le plus important.

\- Bien Kâel. Maintenant, utilise la flamme que tu as réussi à créer pour embraser cette lame. _Il lui tendit une vieille épée usée._ C'est un des sorts ancestraux de la famille, c'est de cette magie puissante d'où nous vient notre nom, et tout Lame-solaire se doit de le connaître. Je sais que tu ne t'es pas tourné vers le chemin de la magie, mais apprends au moins celui-ci, pour notre famille. Tu sais, tu as un potentiel naturel pour la magie, nous en avons tous un dans la famille. Tu peux y arriver ! Regarde bien, je vais te montrer comment faire.

Il empoigna l'épée fermement, fit apparaître une immense flamme dans le creux de sa main juste en ouvrant celle-ci, comme si c'était un geste naturel pour lui, et approcha la flamme de la lame avant de prononcer la formule distinctement, pour que Kâel puisse l'entendre.

\- Anar'alah Belore. (qui signifie : Par la lumière du Soleil en Thalassien).

Une fraction de seconde s'écoula seulement avant que la lame entière ne s'embrase d'une vive flamme orangée. L'apparition de celle-ci produisit un souffle chaud dans le jardin, qui caressa le visage de Kâel, qui, pour la première fois de son existence, était émerveillé devant la magie de son frère.

\- Je veux l'apprendre ! _Dit-il avec un grand sourire._

Après avoir reçu les explications et une démonstration de son grand frère. Kâel s'entraîna discrètement mais durement afin de parvenir à maîtriser ce sort mais il ne parvint pas à embraser la lame. Il ne mit personne au courant au sein des forestiers par peur qu'un aspirant tentant d'apprendre un sort ne soit mal vu par ses supérieurs. Même Elyria n'était pas au courant. Plusieurs semaines passèrent à nouveau, mais un jour, l'aspirant forestier sentit une énergie différente en invoquant la flamme dans le creux de sa main. Il sentit qu'il pouvait mieux la contrôler, que la flamme était plus docile et ne vacillait que quand il le souhaitait. Il la fit bouger entre ses doigts, puis empoigna l'épée avec son autre main. Il approcha la flamme de la lame, puis prononça la formule qu'il avait tant et tant répétée.

\- Anar'alah Belore ! (Par la lumière du soleil !)

L'épée s'embrasa instantanément, de la base de la lame jusqu'à la pointe. Une vive couleur orange émana de celle-ci et les flammes léchaient la lame et dansaient à mesure que Kâel mouvait son épée. Elorion assista à la scène avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Les flammes s'éteignirent brusquement quelques secondes plus tard, et Kâel lâcha l'épée dans l'herbe et posa les mains sur ses genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle, le sort semblant mobiliser beaucoup de son énergie. Il essuya d'un revers de manche la sueur qui perlait sur son front et regarda ses mains en grimaçant. Ces dernières avaient commencé à subir les brûlures de sa propre magie. Son grand frère posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça mon frère. Tu parviendras à le maîtriser avec le temps et la pratique. Quoiqu'il en soit... félicitations Kâel, tu es désormais un vrai Lame-Solaire.

 _An 610 du Calendrier du roi. 18 ans après l'ouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres._

Kâel, désormais âgé de 20 ans, avait quasiment atteint la majorité chez les Hauts-Elfes. Il mesurait maintenant près d'1m85 et était devenu athlétique grâce à son entraînement rigoureux et intense, mais gardait cependant une silhouette fine. Il avait toujours de longs cheveux bruns, qu'il attachait à l'arrière de son crâne mais dont il laissait de nombreuses et d'épaisses mèches retomber sur ses épaules ou dans son dos. Une petite barbe avait également poussé sur son menton. Sa longue formation de forestier lui avait permit de devenir excellent en combat au corps à corps.

Il était d'ailleurs devenu au fil du temps l'un des meilleurs aspirants dans ce domaine. Se battant avec une lame longue dans chaque main, il était aussi agile que féroce au combat. Il s'était également entraîné seul afin de mieux maîtriser le sort de flammes que son grand frère lui avait apprit. Désormais, il parvenait à maintenir ses deux lames embrasées pendant plusieurs minutes tout en se battant. Cependant, il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser entièrement des effets indésirables, et ses mains le brûlaient toujours à chaque utilisation du sort. C'était un prix qu'il était prêt à payer si de grands dangers se présentaient à nouveau face à lui, pensait t-il.

Un matin, après une courte nuit et un réveil difficile, il sortit de sa chambre, située dans les étages des quartiers du Bastion des forestiers, juste à côté de la capitale. Il venait de revenir d'un voyage à la Flèche de Coursevent, où il avait pu retrouver ses parents, Elorion, ainsi que sa petite sœur, Galadriel, âgée de 4 ans. Cette dernière ressemblait déjà à sa mère, mêmes couleurs de cheveux et d'yeux, visage fin et souriant. Une Elenna toute crachée. Kâel sourit à l'idée de prochainement revoir sa sœur, pour qui il éprouvait beaucoup d'amour, malgré la distance qui les séparaient désormais.

Il sentit soudain une présence sur sa gauche. Avant qu'il ne puisse tourner la tête, il fut sauvagement agrippé au cou.

\- Kâel ! Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais si vite. _Dit une voix féminine alors que l'étreinte autour de son cou était de plus en plus forte._

\- Ahh.. Oui Elyria. Le capitaine m'a demandé de rentrer plus tôt que d'habitude. Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ? Tu m'étrangles.

\- Oh... Pardon. _dit Elyria en desserrant l'emprise autour du cou de Kâel, avant de lui adresser un sourire étincelant._

Elyria aussi avait grandi depuis leur entrée chez les forestiers. Elle était devenu une magnifique jeune Elfe. Ses petits yeux bleus étaient étincelants, et la forme harmonieuse de son visage lui donnaient bonne mine. Elle était tout de même plus petite que Kâel, et plus fine. Elle s'était davantage tournée vers l'archerie, et était devenu une archère hors pair. Son intelligence en situation de combat et son agilité lui permettait de toujours trouver une solution face aux problèmes du champ de bataille. Elle avait également apprit à poser des pièges, à préparer des embuscades ou encore à grimper aux arbres en quelques secondes seulement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le capitaine t'a demandé de rentrer plus tôt que d'habitude ?

\- Apparemment, il aurait une mission à me confier. _Dit Kâel avec fierté, le poing serré._

\- Une mission ?! Ouais ! Ça fait tellement de temps qu'on attends ça Kâel, on va enfin devenir des vrais forestiers !

La jeune Elfe sautillait sur place, un sourire glissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Excuse-moi Elyria. Est-ce que j'ai malencontreusement insinué que tu y participerais ?

Le sourire de celle-ci disparut immédiatement.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Si jamais je ne participe pas, je trouverai moi-même Lor'Themar pour lui dire ce que j'en pense !

Kâel rit aux éclats, peinant à reprendre son souffle, avant de reprendre.

\- Hahaha... Je te taquine, bien sûr que tu es de la partie. On devrait y aller d'ailleurs, tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas attendre. _Dit-il en retrouvant son sérieux rien qu'en imaginant toutes les corvées que le lieutenant pouvait leur infliger._

Les deux aspirants se rendirent rapidement dans le hall du bastion, où les attendait un des plus fidèles lieutenants de Sylvanas, Lor'Themar Theron. A l'approche de Kâel et Elyria, il balaya ses longs cheveux blonds d'un revers de main. Lor'Themar était un Elfe imposant, et ses qualités de forestier avaient fait de lui un des lieutenants les plus respectés de Quel'Thalas. Il était sévère, mais juste et Kâel l'appréciait beaucoup. Trois autres aspirants étaient déjà sur place et patientaient.

\- Pile à l'heure, _dit-il_. Vous vous en sortez bien pour cette fois, suivez-moi maintenant.

Il les conduisit quasiment au plus haut de l'imposante tour du Bastion, dans une grande salle où les missions étaient d'ordinaire préparées. Ce lieu était jusqu'alors interdit aux aspirants tels que Kâel et Elyria. Une carte détaillée du Royaume était posée sur une immense table en chêne au milieu de la salle, et des figurines bleues y étaient disposées, semblant signaler la présence des unités de forestiers dans le Royaume. Sur les murs, des copies d'armes elfiques de légende étaient accrochées de même que des peintures remémorant les grands succès des Quel'Dorei. Kâel observa avec admiration la grande salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Au-dessus d'eux se trouvait seulement le bureau du grand général Sylvanas. Lor'Themar s'installa derrière la table, face aux aspirants. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bien. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que nous pensons que vous avez atteint le niveau suffisant pour devenir forestiers à part entière.

Des sourires se dessinèrent sur le visage des présents, s'imaginant déjà aux côtés de leur capitaine au cours de missions héroïques. Lor'Themar coupa court à toute idée.

\- Inutile donc de vous dire que si vous échouez aujourd'hui, vous pourrez dire adieu à votre promotion. _Dit-il avec un sourire sur un ton légèrement moqueur._

Le sourire qui s'était installé sur les lèvres de Kâel se crispa, et sa gorge se noua. Il serra les lèvres et se redressa pour écouter le lieutenant.

\- Parfait, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste cette mission. Sachez d'abord que cette mission n'est pas un exercice. Les ennemis que vous y rencontrerez sont réels, et menaceront directement votre vie si vous n'êtes pas attentifs.

Il pointa une petite zone boisée sur la grande carte du Royaume, située près de la frontière entre Quel'Thalas et l'ancien territoire des Trolls.

Nos éclaireurs nous ont signalé la présence d'un petit campement Troll dans cette zone. Selon leurs informations, une vingtaine d'entre eux prépareraient des pillages sur les villages voisins. Une escouade a été envoyée sur place il y a quelques jours, mais nous n'avons pas encore de nouvelles. Votre mission consiste donc à entrer en contact avec cette escouade et à les aider à se débarrasser des Trolls. Vous serez accompagnés par Balan, un capitaine qui sera chargé de superviser votre mission. Dès la fin de ce briefing vous irez le retrouver aux portes du Bastion. Il vous donnera des instructions détaillées. Des questions ?

\- Non, lieutenant ! _Répondirent en cœur les aspirants._

\- Bien. Alors rompez !

Les aspirants saluèrent Lor'Themar comme un seul homme avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Oh ! Et une dernière chose. Évitez de mourir, ça ferait tâche dans mon rapport... _dit Lor'Themar d'un ton désintéressé._

Kâel fut le dernier à sortir de la pièce. La dernière phrase de Lor'Themar résonna en lui comme un écho. Il emboîta le pas d'Elyria et ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les grandes portes du Bastion. En chemin, Kâel jeta rapidement un coup d'œil aux autres aspirants qui les accompagnaient. Il put aisément reconnaître Velesh, un aspirant à l'air loufoque que tout le monde avait apprit à connaître et à éviter pour ne pas rencontrer les ennuis. Velesh avait des cheveux blonds, coupés courts, et un visage assez harmonieux et rond. Il était assez petit et maigre pour un Elfe mais son agilité et sa vitesse faisait sa réputation au sein des aspirants.

A côté de lui se trouvait Amaclya, une aspirante d'ordinaire assez silencieuse et solitaire, que Kâel ne connaissait que très peu. Elle avait de longs cheveux qui tiraient presque sur le pourpre et qui cachaient en partie un visage assez fermé et froid.

Enfin, Nurlan, un autre aspirant plus expérimenté mais que Kâel connaissait assez peu, ouvrait la marche. Il était le plus grand du groupe, et avait l'air très sur de lui. Il utilisait un bandeau noir pour tirer ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière afin qu'ils ne cachent pas son visage.

Kâel interpella Elyria afin de lui en demander plus sur leurs compagnons mais celle-ci semblait plus silencieuse que d'habitude. En regardant plus attentivement il se rendit compte que celle-ci se mordait les lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son amie dans cet état, et il décida de ne pas la déranger et de la laisser se concentrer. Il descendit silencieusement l'escalier en colimaçon en compagnie de ses compagnons et pénétra dans la grande cour du Bastion par une petite porte en fer.

Le capitaine de l'escouade, Balan, les attendait déjà. C'était un Elfe à la stature imposante, installé dans une armure un peu plus résistante et plus lourde que l'armure légère portée par les forestiers en temps normal, et tenant dans sa main une imposante masse noire. Son visage était marqué par quelques rides et de petites cicatrices, signe d'une grande expérience du combat. De plus, ses cheveux et sa barbe châtains contrastaient avec une peau claire et des yeux d'un bleu lumineux. Il les salua à leur arrivée, et les aspirants formèrent une ligne devant lui.

\- Parfait. Nous n'allons pas perdre beaucoup plus de temps. _Dit-il de sa voix rauque_. Une escouade de forestiers est déjà sur place, mais nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis plus de 3 jours. Il se peut qu'ils aient capturés, ou tués. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est à nous de nous en assurer et de les ramener sains et saufs si ils sont encore vivants.

Il sortit une carte enroulée de sa sacoche et la déplia devant les aspirants en pointant la même zone que Lor'Themar, quelques instants auparavant.

\- Nous nous rendons au Sud-Est près de cette zone. Nous arriverons par l'Ouest, cela nous permettra de nous organiser avant de pénétrer dans la zone boisée et de couvrir un plus large terrain une fois que nous progresserons à l'intérieur. _Dit-il en traçant le chemin qu'ils allaient suivre avec son doigt._ Nous pensons que le camp Troll se situe dans l'une de ces trois clairières. _Finit-il par annoncer en pointant du doigt les trois endroits cités, assez éloignés les uns des autres au vu de la carte._

Il enroula à nouveau la carte puis la replaça dans sa sacoche.

\- Je compte sur vous tous, vous avez tous été entraînés pour ce genre de mission, alors ne vous dérobez pas le moment venu et comportez vous en vrais forestiers. Je serai également le superviseur de la mission, c'est à dire que c'est en se basant sur mon jugement que vos supérieurs décideront si vous pouvez devenir des forestiers à part entière ou non, alors ne me décevez pas et tout se passera bien. Un chariot nous attends derrière les portes, nous en avons pour quelques heures de route, donc préparez-vous bien et emportez quelques provisions car on ne s'arrêtera pas en chemin. Allez-y, vous avez 10 minutes pour prendre ce dont vous avez besoin et revenir ici, sinon on partira sans vous !

Kâel pressa le pas et retourna rapidement à ses quartiers chercher ses lames et enfiler son armure d'aspirant, composée de la combinaison en tissu rouge qu'il portait déjà et d'une armure légère en mailles lui protégeant le torse, les épaules, et le haut des jambes. Les mailles étaient spécialement conçues pour offrir la meilleure protection possible tout en permettant une grande agilité dans les mouvements. Il enfila également ses gants et, une fois qu'il eut terminé, il retourna se placer devant les portes. Elyria arriva seulement quelques instants après lui et lui adressa un sourire crispé. Il tenta de la rassurer en lui rendant un sourire bienveillant mais ne préféra pas lui parler.

Velesh arriva le dernier, quelques instants seulement avant que Balan ne se retourne et adresse un grand signe de main. Quelques instants plus tard, les grandes portes du Bastion des forestiers craquèrent dans un bruit sourd et s'entrouvrirent lentement devant le groupe d'aspirants. Kâel inspira lentement en voyant celles-ci s'ouvrir. Pour la première fois depuis les événements de la Seconde Guerre, il allait probablement risquer sa vie sur un vrai champ de bataille. Des images lui traversèrent l'esprit. L'attaque des Orcs à la Flèche des Coursevent, le corps sans vie de Lirath et les villages s'embrasant après le passage de la Horde. Il serra les dents, secoua la tête et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le chariot qui l'attendait dehors, et qui le mènerait vers un danger certain...

* * *

Salut à tous ! Meilleurs voeux pour l'année 2019. j'espère que celle-ci vous apportera la santé, et le bonheur !

Pour ma part, je vous présente le deuxième chapitre des aventures de Kâel. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le premier, mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses dès le prochain chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ou vos conseils en commentaires, ça me ferait très plaisir de voir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Et merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Bonne lecture ! :)


	3. Première mission

Bonjour à tous, je reprends du service après quelques mois d'absence (désolé, beaucoup de choses à faire en parallèle) pour publier le troisième chapitre de ma Fanfic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours sur ce que vous avez aimé ou pas dans ce chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Première mission

Quelques heures étaient passées depuis que le chariot menant Kâel et son escouade était parti du Bastion des forestiers, situé juste à côté de la capitale elfique. Le groupe avait franchi la Passe Thalassienne, une des grandes portes protégeant le Royaume de Quel'Thalas et qui permettait d'accéder à la partie Sud du royaume. Un peu plus loin, Kâel put apercevoir au loin la cime de Thas'alah, l'arbre monde des Quel'Dorei, le plus vieil arbre du royaume, béni des milliers d'années auparavant par la puissance du Puits de Soleil, la grande source d'énergie magique des Hauts-Elfes. Ses feuilles dorées luisaient à l'horizon, au dessus de tous les autres arbres, et reflétaient les rayons d'un soleil radieux en cette journée, ce qui offrait un spectacle somptueux.

Le jeune Quel'Dorei tenta à cette occasion de capter à nouveau le regard d'Elyria, toujours aussi silencieuse depuis leur départ. Mais l'elfe était silencieuse, ses coudes étaient posés sur ses genoux et elle fixait le sol, le regard vide. Kâel était en pleine hésitation. Il tenta malgré tout de poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'elfe, se voulant rassurant, mais plissa tout de même les yeux, connaissant le caractère de son amie, et se prépara à recevoir une violente réponse. Mais il n'en fut rien, au contraire. Elyria sembla même surprise, au point qu'elle tressaillit légèrement. Elle leva les yeux vers Kâel qui lui adressa un léger signe de tête. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de parler à voix haute des doutes de son amie afin de ne pas diminuer ses chances de devenir forestière elle aussi, Balan étant à l'affût du comportement des aspirants. Finalement il leva discrètement le pouce en sa direction, geste auquel elle répondit par un sourire timide, néanmoins son premier depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Lune d'Argent.

\- Vous feriez bien de vous préparer, nous ne devrions pas tarder à arriver sur le lieu de la mission, _dit Balan, faisant mine de regarder ailleurs._

Kâel ôta rapidement sa main du bras de son amie et se racla la gorge bruyamment avant d'observer attentivement les environs. Dans cette partie du Royaume, la forêt se faisait plus épaisse, occultant un petit peu plus la lumière du soleil, qui battait son plein dans le ciel. De plus, il était encore très facile de voir un quelconque danger pouvant se dissimuler à travers les arbres. Balan reprit à voix basse alors que les montures du chariot ralentissaient leur allure.

\- Essayez de vous faire discrets, nous allons bientôt entrer dans la première phase du plan : la reconnaissance. Notre premier objectif est de localiser l'escouade de forestiers déjà présente. Si ils ne sont plus en mesure de combattre, nous aviserons, mais pour l'heure, soyez attentifs. Les Trolls sont futés et ont sûrement placé des pièges dans la zone, donc on reste en formation serrée et on avance prudemment jusqu'aux objectifs. La première clairière devrait se trouver juste en face de notre position. Compris ?

Les aspirants hochèrent la tête sans un bruit. Kâel sentit son cœur accélérer et battre un petit peu plus fort. Le stress qui avait pu l'envahir en partant s'était petit à petit transformé en excitation. Il attendait ce jour depuis ses 8 ans, le jour où il avait franchi les portes du Bastion des forestiers.

Le chariot s'arrêta quelques kilomètres plus loin, ne pouvant pas s'enfoncer davantage dans la forêt. La nuit était loin de tomber, et tout ce temps leur permettrait de bien situer leurs objectifs, les différentes menaces et de localiser les membres de l'escouade disparue. Les membres du groupe descendirent tour à tour du chariot et une fois que Balan eu mit pied à terre, le conducteur rebroussa chemin pour retourner vers la capitale.

\- Nous y sommes. On avance en formation serrée, armes au clair. _Dit Balan en empoignant sa masse à pointes._

À ces mots, Kâel dégaina ses deux lames elfiques flambant neuves. Elles lui avaient été offertes par ses parents, quelques années après son entrée chez les forestiers. Elles n'avaient que très peu servi, car le jeune apprenti utilisait des épées d'entraînement la plupart du temps. Les lames étaient assez longues et ornées du symbole des forestiers sur la base de chacune des lames. Enfin, accrochée au pommeau de l'épée qu'il tenait en main droite, on pouvait apercevoir une chaîne en or enroulée, accompagnée d'un petit pendentif représentant une épée enflammée traversant un soleil doré. C'était l'emblème de la famille de Kâel, les Lame-Solaire.

Les autres membres du groupe firent de même et l'escouade pénétra prudemment dans la forêt. D'épaisses zones d'ombres formées par les feuilles des arbres se trouvaient sur leurs flancs et les aspirants étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit ou craquement. Après quelques minutes de marche, le groupe s'arrêta. Kâel observa attentivement les environs pendant que Balan sortait rapidement une petite carte de sa sacoche. Après quelques secondes d'observation, il pointa vers l'Est, puis fit signe aux autres de reprendre la route tout en replaçant la carte dans sa sacoche en cuir. Le groupe progressa ainsi pendant un petit peu plus d'une demi-heure, aussi silencieusement que possible à travers les branches, les feuilles et les fourrés, jusqu'à ce qu'un son très lointain ne se fasse entendre dans la forêt : un cri rauque, suivi par une nuée d'oiseaux s'envolant en piaillant. Elyria se dirigea instinctivement vers un immense arbre et y grimpa très habilement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se hissa à la force des bras sur une branche un peu plus épaisse, où elle put se poser. Pendant ce temps, le reste du groupe s'était arrêté en bas, en attendant le retour de leur camarade. Kâel leva les yeux, Elyria observait les alentours et guettait le moindre signe d'une présence, ennemie ou alliée. Finalement elle descendit tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était montée, puis se dirigea vers Balan.

 _-_ Aucune trace d'un camp capitaine, les feuilles sont trop épaisses et m'empêchent de voir au loin. Je n'ai pas non plus pu voir d'où provenait ce bruit. Cependant, j'ai cru apercevoir du mouvement au Sud-Est à moins d'un kilomètre de notre position, une seule silhouette, que je n'ai pas pu identifier _._ _ _Dit-elle à voix basse.__

 _-_ Très bien Elyria, on y va immédiatement. On accélère le rythme, en avant.

L'escouade se remit en mouvement en pressant le pas. Retrouver l'escouade disparue était l'objectif principal, mais suivre un ennemi qui pourrait les mener directement jusqu'au camp de Trolls pourrait également les y aider. Après un peu moins de dix minutes de marche à travers la forêt, Elyria s'arrêta brutalement.

\- C'est par ici que j'ai aperçu la silhouette, faîtes attention _._ _ _Dit-elle en se tournant vers ses camarades.__

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Kâel, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle s'approcha de son partenaire rapidement, mais passa finalement juste à côté de lui pour inspecter un buisson juste derrière. Quelques feuilles de ce dernier étaient tachées de sang.

\- Capitaine. Venez voir.

Balan s'approcha en compagnie des autres membres de l'escouade. Le capitaine essaya de regarder aux alentours afin de déceler une quelconque piste pouvant mener à quelqu'un. Il repéra finalement une autre trace de sang contre un tronc d'arbre, quelques mètres plus loin, puis une autre tâche de encore un petit peu plus loin.

\- Les traces semblent se diriger dans cette direction, dans le sens contraire des emplacements supposés du camp. Il faut vite retrouver la personne à qui appartient ce sang, mais il est frais. On élargit la formation, il ne doit pas être bien loin, retrouvez-le et soyez prudents, c'est peut-être un piège. __Dit Balan en essayant d'identifier d'autres traces de sang.__

Kâel, Elyria, Velesh, Amaclya et Nurlan se séparèrent pour progresser. Le groupe avançait désormais en ligne, chaque membre séparé d'une dizaine de mètres, afin de couvrir une zone plus large. Elyria et Velesh, les deux meilleurs pisteurs du groupe s'étaient positionnées à droite, pour être au plus près des traces. Kâel était au milieu avec Balan et Nurlan et Amaclya se situaient sur la gauche. Tous les quatre ou cinq mètres, le groupe retrouvait des tâches rougeâtres sur la terre ou sur les feuilles des buissons. La personne qui était passée ici avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et devait être en très mauvais état.

\- Il nous le faut vivant, on doit pouvoir l'interroger. __Répétait sans cesse Balan.__

Kâel cherchait tous les indices éventuels. Il était aux aguets, tous les sens en alerte. Le danger se rapprochait indéniablement à mesure que son groupe avait progressé dans la forêt. Il avait déjà vu des Trolls dans son enfance, lors de l'attaque de son village par la Horde. Les Trolls des forêts de Quel'Thalas étaient grands, élancés mais avec une musculature impressionnante. Certains d'entre eux pratiquait même la magie. En bref, c'était des adversaires coriaces et impressionnants. Kâel était tellement prit par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le premier le bruit qui surgit près de lui. Une branche craqua soudainement, puis une deuxième. Il reprit ses esprits. Quelqu'un tentait de se déplacer autour d'eux. Tous les membres du groupe s'immobilisèrent. Kâel empoigna fermement ses épées et se prépara au contact. Le silence absolu de la scène était seulement brisé par les chants des oiseaux et le bruit des feuilles bercées par le vent.

Balan fit signe, et le groupe avança lentement. Quelques secondes plus tard, qui parurent une éternité à Kâel, une silhouette surgit de derrière un tronc d'arbre, une épée courte à la main. Elle se rua vers le groupe mais s'arrêta net devant Nurlan, sa lame juste sous la gorge de l'aspirant.

\- N'attaquez pas ! C'est une des nôtres ! __Dit Balan en levant les mains.__

En effet, la silhouette qui avait surgit n'était autre qu'une des membres des forestiers. Elle était cependant touchée. Une énorme tâche écarlate se trouvait au niveau de son épaule gauche, et un reste de flèche était planté dans sa cuisse droite. Ses longs cheveux blonds et son visage étaient également tachés de sang. Après s'être jetée sur Nurlan et après avoir compris qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que de ses semblables, elle lâcha tout simplement son épée et tituba en arrière, s'adossant au tronc d'arbre d'où elle avait surgit quelques instants plus tôt, avant de se laisser glisser pour s'asseoir.

\- Enfin... __Dit-elle en grimaçant de douleur.__

Le groupe s'approcha rapidement de la Quel'Dorei blessée. Balan s'accroupit auprès d'elle et prit la parole.

\- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, Maelisandra. Donnez-lui un peu d'eau. dit-il aux autres membres du groupe. Racontez moi, que s'est-il passé ?

Elyria lui tendit sa gourde. Elle but difficilement de grandes gorgées avant de prendre la parole.

\- Les Trolls... ils nous ont trouvé avant que nous ne puissions infiltrer leur camp. Ils avaient posé des pièges... Ils ont tué l'un d'entre nous et les autres ont été capturés, tout comme moi. Ils... ils ont sacrifié des animaux. C'était... affreux. Et je crains que nous étions les prochains...

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour vous en sortir ?

\- Hier soir... j'ai profité d'une de leur cérémonie pour m'enfuir, j'ai réussi à briser un bout de la cage où ils me retenaient et à voler une arme puis j'ai couru le plus loin possible... dans la forêt. Comme vous le voyez, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu _._ _ _Dit-elle en essayant de tendre sa jambe douloureuse en grimaçant.__

 _-_ Vous êtes la seule à vous être enfuie ? __Demanda finalement Balan.__

Maelisandra hocha la tête à l'affirmative pour répondre.

Balan prit quelques instants pour réfléchir au prochain mouvement du groupe, pendant qu'Amaclya essayait de ralentir le saignement à l'épaule de la forestière blessée. Après quelques instants, le capitaine reprit :

\- Bien. Écoutez tous. Il est fort probable qu'ils aient lancé des combattants à sa poursuite, en témoignent ses blessures. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas repartir tous ensemble, car les Trolls ne se doutent pas encore que des renforts sont sur place. Velesh, tu seras donc chargé de brouiller les pistes, efface nos traces les plus récentes, et assure toi de disposer des traces de sang frais pour les mener où nous le voulons. Tu devras faire vite.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir à nouveau.

\- Maelisandra, où se situe le camp Troll ?

\- Dans la clairière au Sud-Est de la forêt. Assez difficile d'accès et très bien gardé.

\- Hmm... Je vois, nous pourrons donc utiliser la clairière la plus proche à l'Est pour tendre notre embuscade. Velesh tu tâcheras donc de conduire les éventuels poursuivants jusqu'à cette zone. Dit-il en pointant la clairière citée sur sa carte. Elyria et Nurlan vous partirez en éclaireur pour nous trouver un endroit discret ou nous pourrons nous cacher en attendant les ennemis mais aussi où nous pourrons soigner Maelisandra. Kâel tu t'occuperas d'aider notre amie blessée à se déplacer afin de perdre le moins de temps possible. Amaclya et moi-même nous vous escorterons. Nous ferons une légère boucle par le Nord pour ne pas que les Trolls puissent repérer nos traces. Soyez rapides et efficaces. Est-ce que tout le monde a compris le plan ?

Les aspirants répondirent en cœur à l'affirmative avant de se mettre en action. Kâel, impressionné par le plan échafaudé si rapidement par son capitaine, se dirigea vers la forestière blessée pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'aida ensuite à marcher en la soutenant. Elyria et Nurlan pressèrent le pas pour partir en éclaireurs et le petit groupe de Kâel avait reprit sa formation serrée et progressait le plus rapidement possible pour se mettre hors de portée d'éventuels poursuivants. Seul Velesh était resté en retrait pour brouiller les pistes. Ils progressèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Elyria et Nurlan ne reviennent vers eux.

\- Nous avons trouvé un endroit qui correspond à ce que vous avez demandé capitaine. __Dit Nurlan, fier de lui.__

 _-_ Parfait, allons nous y installer.

Le groupe toujours amputé de Velesh s'installa aux abords de la clairière, derrière d'épais buissons qui leur permettaient néanmoins d'avoir une vue dégagée sur la zone déboisée mais aussi sur le chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, idéal pour couvrir leurs arrières. Balan prit à nouveau les choses en main.

\- Elyria et Nurlan, vous serez nos yeux, surveillez les alentours de cette zone. Si quelqu'un s'approche à moins d'un kilomètre, je veux le savoir. Amaclya, occupez-vous des premiers soins de Maelisandra. Kâel et moi-même serons vos boucliers et nous vous protégerons en cas d'attaque frontale.

Les aspirants s'exécutèrent immédiatement et chacun s'attela à la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. Pour sa part, Kâel aida Maelisandra à s'asseoir doucement puis l'aida à étirer sa jambe afin qu'Amaclya puisse nettoyer et panser les plaies. Le Quel'Dorei lui prêta également sa gourde afin qu'elle puisse boire à nouveau et se débarrasser des tâches de sang sur son visage. Une fois qu'elle eut meilleure mine, Kâel put s'apercevoir qu'elle avait un teint coloré et frais. Ses yeux bleus en amande et ses cheveux blonds ondulés lui donnaient un air agréable malgré l'épuisement qui pouvait se lire sur son visage.

Kâel attendit alors patiemment que tout le plan se mette en place. Entre temps, Velesh était revenu au sein du groupe après avoir disséminé des tâches de sang animal pour attirer les poursuivants dans leur piège. Amaclya avait de son côté réussi à extraire le bout de flèche de la jambe de la forestière blessée et à panser ses plaies. À peine une vingtaine de minutes après qu'elle eut finit de la soigner. Elyria apparut habilement entre les buissons de leur camp improvisé.

\- Capitaine, il y avait effectivement des poursuivants. Trois Trolls, ils ont bien suivi la piste laissée par Velesh, ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver sur notre position. Nous n'avons vu personne d'autre aux alentours.

\- Ah... on dirait bien que ces imbéciles de Trolls sont tombés dans notre piège. Bien. Elyria, prends une position plus en hauteur pour utiliser ton arc, Velesh, tu l'accompagneras pour plonger sur les ennemis une fois qu'ils seront où nous le voulons. __Ordonna le capitaine.__

 _-_ Compris. __Répondirent les deux aspirants avant de se mettre en route.__

 _-_ Amaclya et Kâel, vous irez vous placer de l'autre côté du chemin que les Trolls vont emprunter, cela nous permettra de les prendre en tenaille et d'éviter toute fuite. Nurlan et moi-même nous resterons ici et nous vous donnerons le signal. Allez-vous mettre en position.

Kâel prit la direction de sa destination alors qu'Amaclya lui emboîtait le pas. Il prit soin de passer rapidement par un autre chemin que celui que les Trolls allaient emprunter d'ici quelques minutes afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ceux-ci. Il s'arrêta derrière un arbre très épais et s'accroupit en attendant le signal de son capitaine, qui se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètres de lui, de l'autre côté du chemin menant à la clairière. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent où Kâel put se rendre compte qu'il avait chaud. En effet, malgré l'ombre que prodiguaient les arbres de la forêt, la journée était chaude et ensoleillée et l'excitation que le Quel'Dorei ressentait de plus en plus ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se concentrer et réfléchir afin de visualiser les différents scénarios possibles.

Amaclya combattait avec une longue lance et lui-même combattait avec deux épées, ce qui ne facilitait pas des éliminations discrètes ou rapides, car attaquer directement l'ennemi pourrait engendrer un combat risqué. Elyria et Velesh, qui se trouvaient sur les hauteurs, auraient donc l'opportunité d'assassiner deux cibles quasi-simultanément, afin qu'il ne reste qu'un seul adversaire. À six contre un, même un Troll des forêts n'avait aucune chance. Kâel aperçut d'ailleurs Elyria grimper à un arbre dont les branches donnaient sur l'entrée de la clairière. Ce serait sûrement ici que l'escouade allait tendre l'embuscade.

Les yeux rivés sur son capitaine, Kâel attendait désormais de passer à l'action. À côté de lui, cachée derrière l'arbre voisin, Amaclya se tenait silencieuse comme à son habitude. Soudain, les Trolls apparurent au loin, dans la forêt. Ils avaient effectivement suivi la piste laissée par Velesh et se dirigeaient droit dans le piège des Elfes. Les armes au clair, les Trolls tentaient de suivre les traces de sang en pressant le pas afin de rattraper ce qu'ils pensaient être le fuyard. Kâel sentit l'adrénaline monter en lui, il serra fort les pommeaux de ses deux lames elfiques et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Balan. Comme le jeune Quel'Dorei l'avait prédit, le capitaine annonça à Kâel à travers des gestes qu'Elyria et Velesh seraient les premiers à entrer en action, et que ce serait le signal pour les autres.

Sans se soucier de rien, les Trolls se rapprochaient rapidement de l'entrée de la clairière. Ils étaient trois, avaient la peau verdâtre sur laquelle on pouvait assez clairement distinguer de la mousse végétale à certains endroits et leurs visages étaient cachés par d'épais masques en bois d'où dépassaient tout de même leurs longues défenses. Deux d'entre eux ouvraient la marche et étaient équipés d'une épée alors que le troisième, à l'arrière, disposait de plusieurs hachettes accrochées à sa taille.

Au moment où ils pénétrèrent dans la clairière et que les traces disparurent brutalement, les Trolls n'eurent même pas le temps de se concerter ou d'observer les alentours qu'une flèche vint se planter dans la nuque du Troll qui se trouvait à droite du groupe. Il s'effondra immédiatement, sans un bruit et sans vie, dans l'herbe chaude de la clairière. Elyria, perchée sur son arbre, venait de toucher sa cible. C'était le signal. Les deux autres Trolls furent totalement prit au dépourvu et levèrent les yeux pour tenter de retrouver le tireur embusqué. Trop tard. Velesh avait déjà plongé sur le deuxième porteur d'épée et le bouscula grâce à la vitesse de sa chute et l'effet de surprise. Le Troll s'écroula sur le dos tandis que Velesh effectuait une habile roulade pour se relever rapidement et tenter d'achever le Troll au sol. Cependant, le troisième Troll réagit rapidement et tenta de toucher Velesh avec l'une de ses hachettes qu'il lança avec une force étonnante sur l'aspirant, avant que celui-ci ne puisse achever son œuvre. Velesh parvint à éviter la hachette qui se perdit dans les fourrés, mais qui offrit néanmoins au Troll encore à terre la chance de se relever et de reprendre ses esprits avant de hurler quelque chose dans sa langue natale.

Entre temps, Kâel, Amaclya, Balan et Nurlan s'étaient rués dans le dos des Trolls juste après qu'Elyria n'ait abattu le premier. Le capitaine de l'escouade fut le premier à atteindre le lanceur de haches qui tentait d'abattre Velesh. Il fit tournoyer son énorme masse noire avant de l'abattre dans un bruit sourd sur l'arrière du crâne du Troll, qui n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner. L'ennemi s'effondra sur lui-même, le crâne fracassé.

Le dernier Troll encore en vie, qui venait de se relever, sembla alors totalement prit de panique. Effectivement, pas moins de cinq Elfes armés se présentaient face à lui et un archer se trouvait quelque part dans les arbres. Ses deux compagnons venaient de se faire massacrer sans résistance possible et il se trouvait à présent seul. Alors que les Elfes avançaient vers lui, le Troll jeta son arme avant d'essayer de prendre ses jambes à son cou. C'était sans compter sur les talents d'archère d'Elyria, dont la flèche vint perforer le mollet gauche du fuyard, qui s'effondra à plat ventre en poussant un cri de douleur.

\- Et le chasseur devint la proie... __déclara Balan, l'air satisfait.__ Laissez-moi l'achever, nous n'avons pas besoin de prisonniers, les Trolls n'échangeront jamais nos compagnons contre un des leurs.

Le capitaine de l'escouade se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le Troll qui tentait difficilement de se relever. Il sortit un petit couteau de sa ceinture et s'approcha de sa victime.

\- Balan ! Attendez ! __S'écria Maelisandra, qui venait de rejoindre les aspirants qui étaient restés en retrait.__

 _-_ Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ma décision Maelisandra ? __Protesta Balan.__

 _-_ Si. Mais celui-là est pour moi...

\- Oui, naturellement. __Répondit le capitaine.__

Elyria descendit de l'arbre sur lequel elle s'était positionnée et rejoint les autres, qui s'étaient réunis près des deux Trolls morts. Kâel lui se sentait quelque peu frustré, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se battre, il n'avait pas pu affronter un adversaire réel, ce qui le laissait sur sa faim. Tout était allé si vite... Nurlan tentait lui de fouiller les cadavres en espérant y trouver quelque chose. Pendant ce temps, Maelisandra s'était rapprochée de Balan, qui lui tendit sa lame.

\- Merci, Balan.

Elle s'agenouilla avec douleur au dessus du Troll, qui s'était entre temps retourné sur le dos. La forestière ôta le masque en bois de celui-ci et le jeta dans l'herbe.

\- Regarde moi bien dans les yeux, monstre. C'est moi que tu cherchais. Et ça, c'est pour mes amis que toi et les tiens ont massacrés ! __Déclara-t-elle avant d'enfoncer férocement la lame dans la gorge du Troll, qui agonisa quelques secondes avant de périr.__

Balan l'aida ensuite à se relever et à rejoindre les autres.

\- Nous pouvons laisser les corps ici, les animaux sauvages se chargeront de nettoyer tout ça. Dit-il tranquillement en passant à côté des aspirants. Venez, nous allons faire un point sur la situation.

Ils retournèrent s'installer dans leur petit camp improvisé. Kâel s'assit aux côtés d'Elyria, près d'un grand arbre. Balan reprit la parole.

\- Bien. Bravo à tous, l'embuscade a été parfaitement menée. Cependant, le plus dur reste à venir. Selon Maelisandra, le camp se situerait à quelques heures de marche d'ici et les autres membres de son escouade y sont encore faits prisonniers. Nous effectuerons le trajet aujourd'hui et nous attaquerons effectivement le camp pendant la nuit, afin de profiter de l'effet de surprise à nouveau. Nous approcherons du camp par le Nord, mais je vous redonnerai des instructions plus précises quand nous serons là bas. Mettons nous en route !

Elyria et Kâel se levèrent et se mirent en marche. Alors qu'ils traînaient en queue de groupe, la Quel'Dorei était tout sourire et semblait avoir perdu toute forme de stress au profit d'une joie sans retenue. Elle en profita pour placer un petit coup de coude entre les côtes de son ami, qui l'interpella à voix basse :

\- Hé ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu le droit d'engager le combat que tu es autorisée à maltraiter tes camarades !

\- Ne serait-ce pas de la jalousie que je vois là ? Tu as vu cette précision ? __S'amusa-t-elle en faisant mine de tirer une flèche vers la tête de Kâel avec ses doigts__ _. Boum !_

 _-_ C'est vrai que j'aurai bien aimé participer, mais j'ai économisé mes forces pour l'attaque du camp cette nuit. Il fallait bien que tu te détendes un peu. __Rétorqua-t-il en souriant.__

 _-_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, toi aussi ton tour vien... attends... que je me détende un peu ? Non mais pour qui tu te prends Monsieur « Je pleure parce que moi aussi je veux me battre » ?! __S'offusqua-t-elle en frappant doucement l'arrière du crâne de Kâel avec le bois de son arc.__

 _-_ Aie ! Mais c'était pour rire ! __Dit-il en se massant la nuque.__

 _-_ Il y a intérêt, sinon ma prochaine flèche pourrait bien te toucher par mégarde. Tu sais, pour me « détendre un peu ».

\- Est-ce que ce sont des menaces ? __Répondit-il en riant.__

 _-_ Bien sûr que ce sont des menaces ! Enfin bref, viens Kâel, rattrapons les autres. C _ _onclut-elle en souriant avant d'accélérer le pas.__

 _-_ Oui, oui j'arrive. __Soupira-t-il.__

Il accéléra à son tour pour rattraper le groupe. Il était heureux qu'Elyria ait retrouvé sa jovialité et sa confiance mais secrètement, il était déçu de ne pas avoir eu sa chance lors de l'embuscade. En quelques secondes seulement, le combat avait débuté puis finit sans qu'il n'ait pu ressentir le frisson qu'il attendait tant. Mais comme l'avait dit Balan, le plus dur restait à venir cette nuit et Kâel était encore loin d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait...


	4. Délivrance

Bonjour à tous et bonne année 2020 ! Je vous souhaite le meilleur pour la nouvelle année, santé, bonheur, et j'espère que vos projets se concrétiseront ! De mon côté je profite de l'occasion pour publier mon quatrième chapitre, déjà ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire celui-ci ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me faire partager vos impressions, ça me ferait super plaisir ! Encore bonne année à tous, et bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Délivrance

Kâel et son escouade mirent plusieurs heures à traverser la forêt pour rejoindre le camp Troll au Sud-Est, ralentis par Maelisandra qui boitait toujours mais aussi par une petite pause effectuée à mi-chemin afin de se ravitailler. L'ensemble du trajet fut cependant calme et les aspirants progressaient prudemment dans la forêt tout en discutant de temps en temps. Kâel avait notamment apprit que Nurlan était le fils d'un riche bourgeois vivant à Lune d'Argent ou encore que Velesh avait également un grand frère, déjà membre des forestiers. Peu avant la fin d'après-midi, ils approchèrent enfin de la zone ennemie, alors que le soleil commençait lentement à descendre dans le ciel. Balan ouvrait la marche et consultait régulièrement sa carte afin d'approcher par le Nord du camp comme il l'avait prévu. L'escouade finit par repérer une butte, assez éloignée du camp, mais qui permettait d'entrevoir celui-ci à travers les arbres. Cet endroit de la forêt était assez pentu et parsemé de petites collines. Une fois que l'escouade fut installée sur la butte et que la zone fut sécurisée, Balan exposa son plan aux aspirants qui s'alignèrent devant lui.

 _-_ Bien. Je n'ai pas choisi cette butte par hasard. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce petit vallon sépare notre butte de celle où est installé le camp Troll, et le seul moyen d'y accéder à partir d'ici est d'escalader ce grand talus fait de terre et de branches. __Il pointa du doigt le talus en face d'eux par lequel les aspirants s'introduiraient dans le camp.__ Nous patienterons ici jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, puis nous pénétrerons dans le camp.

Kâel observa avec attention le camp qui se trouvait au loin. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer le nombre d'occupants mais il pouvait néanmoins apercevoir les murs faits de bois qui entouraient celui-ci. L'excitation qu'il avait ressenti en entrant dans la forêt rejaillit en lui à cet instant précis. Balan continua.

\- Le plan est très simple mais nécessite une application méthodique. Nous entrerons dans le camp de ce côté et nous essaierons de libérer le plus de prisonniers possible avant de repartir. On évitera tout affrontement direct qui pourrait alerter tout le camp, nous procéderons donc uniquement à des éliminations discrètes si nécessaire et j'insiste sur ce point. Selon Maelisandra, les Trolls sont une quinzaine et dispose même d'un Maléficieur, un puissant sorcier capable d'utiliser la magie noire. Même si nous avons éliminé trois guerriers plus tôt dans la journée, nous devons à tout prix éviter l'affrontement direct. Afin de couvrir une plus grande zone, nous nous séparerons en deux groupes dès notre entrée dans le camp.

Il regarda rapidement les forces en présence avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Nurlan, tu formeras équipe avec Kâel et Elyria et tu seras responsable du groupe. Tu es le... plus expérimenté parmi vous trois, je compte donc sur toi pour mener les autres dignement. Amaclya et Velesh, vous serez avec moi. Maelisandra restera ici pour nous prévenir d'une arrivée de renforts et couvrir notre fuite. Soyez discrets, soyez malins et surtout soyez rapides. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à ce soir, mais ne vous éloignez pas d'ici. Je vous ferai signe lorsqu'on se mettra en route. Rompez.

Les Elfes se dispersèrent sur la butte, chacun vacant à des petites occupations en attendant que l'heure fatidique n'arrive. Kâel et Elyria discutaient ensemble alors que Balan et Maelisandra peaufinaient les derniers détails de l'infiltration sur leur carte. De leur côté, Amaclya observait le camp Troll silencieusement et Velesh aiguisait ses dagues. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, et alors que l'heure de se mettre en marche approchait, Nurlan approcha de Kâel et d'Elyria et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge pour interrompre leur discussion.

\- J'espère que vous avez bien entendu le capitaine tous les deux. Pas question de jouer les fortes têtes avec moi, ou bien vous pourrez dire adieu à votre promotion. Et j'ignore pourquoi vous souhaitez devenir forestiers, mais j'ai personnellement de bien plus grands projets que de devenir un simple soldat. Donc une fois dans le camp, vous suivrez tous mes ordres à la lettre. C'est bien compris ? _Dit-il en replaçant le bandeau dans ses cheveux d'un air supérieur._

Kâel s'apprêta à l'envoyer balader mais Elyria fut plus rapide à prendre la parole.

\- Mais bien sûr Nurlan. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne seras responsable de nous qu'une fois à l'intérieur du camp, donc en attendant, laisse-nous tranquille s'il te plaît.

Nurlan grogna avant de s'éloigner et de s'approcher de Balan et de Maelisandra pour discuter du plan.

\- Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ?! _Fulmina Kâel._

\- N'y prête pas attention, c'est un idiot. D'après les rumerus, son père aurait fait pression sur nos supérieurs afin que son fils soit promu capitaine directement. _Répondit Elyria._

\- Quelle idée stupide, il est si imbu de lui-même qu'il n'arriverait même pas à gérer des aspirants, alors une escouade complète ?

\- Chaque personne ici à des motivations et des projets différents je suppose... j'espère simplement que l'on ne se fera pas tuer à cause de lui. _Déclara la Quel'Dorei._

\- Tu as sûrement raison, mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas frappé, lui ? Si je t'avais parlé sur ce ton, je serai déjà mort.

Elyria rit doucement avant de reprendre.

\- Et bien, je suppose que c'est parce que je veux absolument réussir et devenir une forestière et que Balan nous surveille, mais en effet si on était à l'entraînement, je l'aurais sûrement étranglé.

\- Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que nous allons réussir et que tu deviendras une forestière incroyable. _Affirma Kâel._

\- Je l'espère vraiment... dit Elyria avant de sembler plonger dans ses pensées.

Quelques secondes passèrent en silence avant qu'elle ne continue. Le soleil se couchait et un mélange de lueur orangée et bleutée teintait le ciel.

\- Tu sais, je n'aime pas en parler mais j'ai promis à mes parents juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent lors de l'attaque de mon village que je réussirai à devenir forestière. C'est mon rêve depuis que je suis petite et ils ont très certainement donné leur vie pour me permettre de l'atteindre. Je suis si proche du but, je me suis entraînée si durement... C'est pour ça que je veux absolument réussir, pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi, où qu'ils soient aujourd'hui. C'est aussi pour ça que j'étais un peu stressée ce matin, je ne veux pas les décevoir. Tu comprends ? _Dit-elle en levant ses yeux étincelants vers son ami._

\- Oui, je crois, moi aussi je me suis promis de réussir. On a tous beaucoup souffert de la guerre, et ça fait douze ans qu'on attends ce moment, qu'on s'entraîne jusqu'à l'épuisement... on y est enfin, et je crois que c'est normal de ressentir un peu d'appréhension. Mais je suis certain que tes parents sont déjà très fiers de toi... et puis on a encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir. Je sens que ce soir ne représente que le commencement de quelque chose de bien plus grand, fais moi confiance. _Répliqua Kâel, presque ému de voir son amie se confier de la sorte._

\- On verra ça. Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu vas assurer. Tu es doué. _Lâcha Elyria._

\- Est-ce que je rêve ou tu viens de me faire un compliment ? Ce doit au moins être... la première fois depuis qu'on se connaît ! _Pouffa l'aspirant forestier._

Elyria sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Si tu veux, je peux aussi te frapper, pour que cela soit plus conforme à ce que tu connais. _Le menaça -t-elle._

\- Non non ! C'est très bien comme ça ! _Dit-il finalement en riant._

Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles les deux amis se confièrent longuement sur leur passé et sur ce qui les attendait. De tels moments étaient rares pour les deux aspirants, qui d'ordinaire passaient la plupart de leur temps à se chamailler ou se lancer des défis. De temps à autre, un de leurs compagnons les interpellaient pour discuter un petit peu et le jour vint à son terme. La Lune prenait place aux côtés des étoiles alors que le ciel était toujours aussi dégagé, et la lumière naturelle que produisait celle-ci était pour le moment suffisante afin que les Elfes puissent se voir et se reconnaître, malgré les feuilles d'arbres qui obscurcissaient certaines zones. Au loin, dans le camp Troll, des torches avaient été allumées à différents endroits afin d'éclairer le lieu. Balan décida alors de réunir ses troupes.

\- Il est l'heure d'y aller. J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts. Cela ne sera pas une tâche aisée mais vous avez tous reçu la formation nécessaire pour réussir aujourd'hui. Faîtes attention aux pièges, respectez le plan et tout se passera bien. J'ai confiance en chacun de vous. En avant !

L'escouade dévala la butte rapidement en direction du camp des Trolls. Kâel se déplaçait à vive allure. Son cœur battait vite et il le sentait cogner dans sa poitrine. Les membres de l'escouade passaient d'une cachette à une autre en courant et en sautant par dessus les obstacles. Visiblement, les Trolls n'avaient pas prévu une éventuelle attaque depuis cette zone car le vallon semblait ne pas être surveillé, et seuls quelques pièges avaient été dressés dans celui-ci. Velesh et Amaclya en désamorcèrent quelques-uns sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'au camp, mais pour l'heure, aucun danger ne s'était réellement opposé à la progression du groupe, qui se retrouva au pied du grand talus quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Il semblait moins haut vu de la butte. _Dit Nurlan à voix basse._

\- Silence ! On escalade. _Rétorqua fermement Balan._

Les membres de l'escouade s'exécutèrent rapidement. Ensemble, ils se mirent à gravir la pente en s'agrippant aux branches afin de progresser verticalement. Ici, la lumière était plus rare et certains endroits de l'ascension étaient particulièrement sombres. Kâel prit soin de les éviter pour ne pas risquer de chuter ou d'alerter les Trolls à l'intérieur du camp. Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas de Velesh, qui se précipitait pour atteindre le haut de la pente. Alors qu'il empoignait fermement une branche avec sa main droite, celle-ci se déroba et sortit de terre brutalement. L'aspirant glissa sur la terre sèche et manqua de tomber. Il se rattrapa in-extremis à une autre branche. Cependant, de gros morceaux de terre sèche tombèrent et s'écrasèrent quelques mètres plus bas.

\- Plus personne ne bouge ! _Chuchota rapidement Balan_.

Tous les membres du groupe s'immobilisèrent immédiatement pendant plusieurs secondes afin de tendre l'oreille. Heureusement, le bruit ne semblait pas avoir attiré l'attention des gardes et personne ne vint vérifier de ce côté. L'ascension put donc reprendre. On pouvait même entendre une sorte de voix rauque et sombre s'élever légèrement du camp. Les aspirants fustigèrent Velesh du regard, qui pinça les lèvres en signe d'excuse. Ils parvinrent finalement tous à gravir le talus et se retrouvèrent quasiment collés au mur en bois du camp, qui s'étendait quasiment jusqu'au rebord de cette butte.

\- Contournez le mur et trouvez un endroit plus fragile où nous pourrons rentrer. _Dit le Capitaine tout doucement._

Les aspirants avancèrent avec prudence sur la corniche qui les séparait du camp. Il était impossible pour eux d'escalader les murs en bois mais ceux-ci permettaient également de couvrir leur progression sans être repérés. Kâel, qui ouvrait la marche sur la gauche, finit par trouver une petite brèche entre deux rondins de bois. Il essaya de regarder à travers afin de voir où celle-ci donnait dans le camp. Visiblement, passer par ici mènerait l'escouade au fond du camp, dans une zone ou étaient installées de nombreuses petites tentes. Le Quel'Dorei fit signe à Balan qui approuva cette idée. L'espace entre les deux rondins était cependant très limité, et il fallait être le plus silencieux possible. Alors qu'aucun ennemi ne semblait se trouver ici, Kâel se faufila discrètement en passant d'abord le haut du corps, puis les jambes à travers la brèche. Il se retrouva allongé dans l'herbe, dans la pénombre de cette partie du camp. Il avança lentement afin de laisser la place à ses compagnons et bientôt ils furent tous réunis dans l'enceinte de l'ennemi. En accord avec le plan, l'escouade se sépara sans un bruit en deux groupes. Le groupe de Balan se dirigea vers la droite, et celui de Kâel vers la gauche. Ils étaient désormais livrés à eux-mêmes dans un camp rempli d'ennemis.

Kâel, Elyria et Nurlan se faufilèrent entre les petites tentes qui s'avéraient former une sorte de dortoir et progressèrent prudemment. Ils fouillaient méticuleusement chaque tente à la recherche de Trolls isolés qu'ils pourraient éliminer discrètement comme l'avait demandé leur capitaine. Les deux dernières tentes étaient en effet occupées. À l'intérieur de chacune d'elle se trouvait un Troll endormi. Deux proies faciles, sans défenses. Les trois aspirants décidèrent que Nurlan s'occuperait de l'un d'entre eux et Kâel de l'autre. Ce dernier pénétra lentement dans la tente de sa victime, sans bruit, l'une de ses lames à la main. Il s'accroupit près de sa proie. Kâel n'avait jamais tué auparavant, et surtout pas un adversaire endormi. Des questions commencèrent à émerger dans son esprit et il fut saisi d'un sentiment étrange, indescriptible. Mais la mission passait avant tout pensa-t-il. Il saisit d'une main la bouche de son adversaire pour l'empêcher de crier et lui trancha fermement la gorge avec sa lame. Le Troll écarquilla les yeux mais ne put produire le moindre son. Lorsque le corps fut entièrement immobile, Kâel sortit et retrouva ses compagnons qui avaient entre temps progressé et s'étaient assuré que personne d'autre ne se trouvait ici.

\- Tu en as mis du temps. Incapable de tuer un Troll endormi ? Ou tu n'avais pas le cran ? Je devrais peut-être vérifier qu'il est bien mort. _Ricana Nurlan._

\- Tais-toi Nurlan. Regardez là-bas. _L'interrompit Elyria._

La Quel'Dorei pointa vers le centre du camp. Kâel suivit son doigt du regard et finit par voir du côté opposé du camp une grande table en pierre, entourée de plusieurs Trolls à genoux. Seul l'un d'eux était debout. Son visage était recouvert par un grand masque de bois en forme de crâne et peint en blanc. De grandes plumes sombres étaient accrochées à son armure et il tenait un grand bâton en bois dans la main droite.

\- C'est sûrement le maléficieur. _Reprit l'aspirante._

Sur la table se trouvait également quelqu'un qui se débattait. Kâel ne put discerner de qui il s'agissait, mais il reconnut aisément l'armure bleue des forestiers.

\- C'est... un sacrifice. Ils vont le tuer, il faut intervenir. _Déclara Kâel._

\- Non Kâel, tu as entendu les ordres, on reste discrets. On avisera ensuite, et je crains bien qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour celui-ci pour l'instant, mais regarde à gauche, il y a encore des prisonniers. _Répondit Elyria d'une voix apaisante._

\- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça...

\- Fais ce qu'on te dit. _Rétorqua sèchement Nurlan._

Kâel ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser un innocent mourir sans rien faire mais parvint à se contenir et à poursuivre sa mission en silence. Les trois aspirants contournèrent le centre du camp pour se diriger discrètement vers les cellules des prisonniers. Heureusement, celles-ci n'étaient pas gardées. Visiblement, la majorité des Trolls du camp semblait s'être réunie pour le sacrifice. Dans le camp régnait cependant une étrange atmosphère et la voix rauque était toujours présente, tel un râle sombre et inquiétant. Kâel et Nurlan se cachèrent tandis qu'Elyria s'approchait habilement d'une cellule en bois où était retenu un forestier. Il se leva en vitesse en la voyant arriver. Celui-ci était légèrement blessé au bras, mais semblait être en bonne santé.

\- Oh. Par la Lumière, je ne m'y attendais même plus. C'est un miracle. Vite, faîtes-moi sortir de là.

Elyria récupéra les clés des cellules qui se trouvaient sur une caisse, juste à côté. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte afin de laisser sortir l'unique captif. Ils vinrent rapidement se mettre à l'abri aux côtés de Kâel et Nurlan.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous seul, où sont les autres ? _Lui demanda Kâel._

\- Ils les ont emmenés pour le sacrifice. Ils n'ont laissé que moi, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Nous étions cinq prisonniers. Ces Trolls sont horribles, ils sacrifient des animaux ! L'une d'entre nous a également réussi à se libérer hier soir, mais je ne sais pas si elle est en vie.

\- Maelisandra va bien. Nous l'avons trouvée ce matin, c'est elle qui nous a guidé ici. _Assura Elyria._

\- C'est incroyable. Merci à vous. Mais il faut sauver les trois autres, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. _S'inquiéta le forestier blessé._

\- Essayons déjà de rejoindre l'autre groupe pour lui expliquer la situation. Suivez-moi. _Répondit Nurlan, qui attendait l'occasion de montrer qu'il était en charge du groupe._

Le petit groupe rebroussa chemin et retourna vers le point d'observation d'où ils étaient arrivés. Sur la droite du camp, Balan et son groupe venait d'éliminer deux autres Trolls qui gardaient l'entrée principale. Lorsque le capitaine de l'escouade aperçut Kâel et les autres un peu plus haut. Il leur fit signe de les rejoindre. Les aspirants se mirent en marche en compagnie du forestier captif et rejoignirent leurs compagnons quelques instants plus tard. Nurlan fit son rapport au capitaine en lui expliquant la situation, et Balan sembla réfléchir longuement. Avant qu'il ne put prendre la parole, la voix rauque vibra dans un bruit retentissant et profond, provenant de la grande table de pierre. Kâel tourna immédiatement la tête pour observer ce qui se tramait de ce côté du camp.

Le maléficieur avait abattu son bâton en bois sur le sol. Et tous les autres Trolls semblaient à présent suivre son mouvement. À chaque fois qu'il martelait le sol, les Trolls poussaient un cri sauvage et guttural. Le maléficieur répétait ce geste en s'approchant lentement d'un forestier, ligoté sur la grande table en pierre. Celui-ci tentait vainement d'appeler à l'aide et implorait les Trolls de le laisser partir.

\- Capitaine. Il faut agir. _Déclara Kâel._

\- Non, c'est trop risqué pour le moment, on doit attendre le bon moment. _Répondit Balan._

\- Mais ils vont le sacrifier, on va vraiment attendre ici les bras croisés ? _Dit Kâel, scandalisé._

\- Je dois décider d'une approche convenable. On ne peut pas se jeter bêtement dans la mêlée. Laisse-moi réfléchir.

Entre temps, le maléficieur était enfin parvenu à hauteur du forestier. Il entama un discours incompréhensible pour Kâel et les siens. Les Trolls eux, rugissaient de plaisir et d'approbation de temps à autre du discours alors que Balan tapait nerveusement du pied sur le sol et observait les environs afin d'élaborer une stratégie. Les autres membres de l'escouade se tenaient silencieux en observant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Kâel s'en voulait de rester là, mais il devait obéir aux ordres, il voulait à tout prix devenir un forestier et désobéir directement à Balan signifierait la fin de son rêve. Ce dilemme lui torturait l'esprit. Soudainement, le maléficieur Troll poussa un cri qui fit sursauter les aspirants. Il sortit une grande dague en pierre d'un étui en cuir vétuste et la plaça au-dessus du forestier ligoté qui hurlait de terreur. Il marmonna alors ce qui semblait être une prière.

\- Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attends ? _S'interrogea Elyria, qui semblait désormais partager l'inquiétude de Kâel._

\- Taisez-vous bon sang ! _Aboya Nurlan._

Kâel sentit une poussée de chaleur envahir son corps. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner cet Elfe à son triste sort, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps sans rien faire. Mais Balan était un capitaine fiable. Il allait forcément trouver quelque chose pour empêcher le sacrifice de se produire. Le capitaine le fit sortir de ses songes.

\- J'ai trouvé! Écoutez-moi. Nous allons...

Subitement, le maléficieur s'époumona d'une voix tonitruante et plongea la grande lame dans le cœur du forestier qui hurla de douleur quelques secondes avant de rendre son dernier soupir. Les Trolls poussèrent un cri de joie qui retentit dans tout le camp. Kâel écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Elyria détournait le regard, les lèvres pincées pour retenir un cri d'horreur. Le maléficieur prit un malin plaisir à faire tourner la dague dans le corps sans vie du Quel'Dorei sacrifié en riant et en braillant.

Les aspirants restèrent bouche bée. Ils n'avaient jamais assisté à un acte d'une telle cruauté et semblaient choqués. Kâel bouillonnait de rage. Une fois encore, il était resté immobile et avait assisté impuissant à la mort d'un de ses semblables. Le forestier libéré précédemment par Elyria tentait de retenir ses larmes. De son côté, Balan tenta de récupérer précipitamment l'attention des aspirants alors que le maléficieur ordonnait quelque chose à deux Trolls qui étaient restés en retrait.

\- Vite. Écoutez-moi. Il faut que nous les contournions. Nous utiliserons les mêmes groupes que précédemment. Nurlan, toi et ton groupe retournerez de l'autre côté et vous attaquerez à mon signal. _Balbutia Balan, qui venait semblait-il de réaliser la gravité de la situation._

\- Kâel, viens ! _Lança Elyria à l'attention de son ami._

Les trois aspirants foncèrent de l'autre côté du camp pour reprendre position et attendre l'assaut. Ils s'installèrent derrière un épais buisson, à une vingtaine de mètres à peine de la grande pierre sacrificielle. Entre temps, les deux Trolls envoyés par le maléficieur avaient apporté un autre forestier et étaient en train de le ligoter sur la grande table. Celui-ci se débattait férocement mais ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec deux Trolls. Une fois qu'ils eurent achevé leur tâche, le maléficieur s'approcha à nouveau en fracassant son bâton sur le sol.

Kâel attendait impatiemment que Balan mène la charge.

\- Aucun autre Quel'Dorei ne mourra ce soir. _Se dit-il intérieurement._

Mais le temps passait, et Balan n'intervenait toujours pas alors que le sacrifice allait se reproduire. Le maléficieur martelait le sol de plus en plus vite, si bien que les coups de bâtons finirent par se caler sur le rythme du cœur de Kâel. Chaque battement résonnait un peu plus fort en lui et le faisait un peu plus bouillonner de rage.

BOUM !

Une image traversa son esprit, un souvenir. Il vit son village et sa maison en feu.

BOUM !

Il vit ensuite le sourire carnassier du Troll se dirigeant vers lui pour le tuer ce jour-là.

BOUM !

Il vit enfin le cadavre du jeune Lirath Coursevent s'écrouler à ses pieds.

BOUM !

L'elfe ligoté hurla à l'aide, alors que le maléficieur levait à nouveau sa dague au dessus de la table de pierre.

C'en était trop. Dans un mouvement instinctif, il se releva, croisa les bras et dégaina ses deux lames elfiques. Ses jambes le portèrent et lui firent franchir le buisson derrière lequel il était resté trop longtemps caché. A la lueur des torches, il fonça en direction des Trolls agenouillés devant l'autel.

\- Kâel, arrête ! _Cria Nurlan._

\- Assez ! _Hurla-t-il en se ruant à une vitesse phénoménale vers le premier Troll qui se dressait sur son chemin._

Alors que le Troll encore à genoux lui tournait le dos, le Quel'Dorei enfonça l'une de ses lames dans le dos de son adversaire, le transperçant avec rage. Le Troll beugla et le maléficieur interrompit son geste et leva les yeux. Les autres Trolls, surpris, tentèrent de se relever rapidement et de saisir leurs armes. Kâel ôta sa lame ensanglantée du corps de sa victime puis chargea le Troll juste à sa gauche, qui venait de dégainer une épée courte. L'aspirant ne laissa pas le temps à son adversaire de porter le premier coup et asséna un coup tranchant sur le torse de son ennemi. Une giclée de sang jaillit de la plaie du Troll, qui s'effondra lentement. Kâel observa autour de lui. Il restait très exactement six Trolls autour de l'autel qui s'apprêtaient à charger dans sa direction. Près de la table en pierre, le maléficieur s'était débarrassé de sa dague et observait l'Elfe lui faisant face en serrant son bâton de bois contre lui.

Soudainement, une flèche siffla aux oreilles de Kâel et vint se planter dans l'épaule d'un des Trolls qui courait vers lui. L'Elfe n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour comprendre qu'Elyria avait surgit du buisson en un saut. Elle encocha une deuxième flèche puis tira cette fois dans la jambe de son ennemi. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les membres de l'escouade jaillirent des buissons en criant et attaquèrent les Trolls qui se répartirent tout autour de l'autel afin de repousser l'attaque. Le bruit des armes s'entrechoquant, les cris et les craquements retentirent dans le camp. Une odeur de sang émana et se répandit, alors que la sueur perlait sur le front de Kâel. Empli d'adrénaline et de rage, le Quel'Dorei décida de se ruer sur le maléficieur pour libérer le forestier ligoté mais un grand Troll lui barra la route. Son imposant adversaire attaqua et essaya de le toucher avec la pointe de son épée. Kâel esquiva d'un habile mouvement de côté et trancha au passage le flanc de son adversaire, qui s'agenouilla en se tenant les côtes. L'Elfe ne prit même pas le temps d'achever cet ennemi, obnubilé par le maléficieur qui se trouvait face à lui. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs préparer quelque chose. Une épaisse fumée noire se formait petit à petit à la pointe de son bâton. Sans réfléchir davantage, Kâel se rua droit sur le Troll, mais le tranchant d'une hachette lancée vers lui vint soudain le frôler, manquant de le blesser au passage.

Sans s'arrêter, il tenta d'attaquer le maléficieur mais celui-ci libéra la fumée noire qui s'était accumulée au bout de son bâton. Le flot sombre vint percuter le Quel'Dorei en plein torse, ce qui le projeta en arrière. Kâel s'écroula sur le dos mais parvint à se redresser rapidement, légèrement sonné. Il reprit sa course en avant avec détermination. Le maléficieur lui lança le même sort mais cette fois, Kâel réussit à l'éviter en se baissant. Subitement, un Troll s'effondra sur sa droite et l'aspirant dut sauter par dessus pour ne pas être ralenti. Son souffle était court, et sa vision focalisée sur le maléficieur qui se préparait désormais à lancer une sorte d'éclair vert. L'Elfe bondit sur le Troll et tenta de fendre le crâne de son ennemi d'un coup vertical. Le Troll repoussa l'arme de Kâel sur le côté grâce à son bâton, ce qui déséquilibra le Quel'Dorei. Instinctivement, l'Elfe prolongea son geste en pivotant et, avec sa deuxième lame, parvint à toucher avec force le haut du corps de son ennemi qui tenta de se protéger avec son bras. Un craquement retentit, puis un hurlement, et l'éclair vert fut projeté dans le ciel alors que Kâel peinait à retrouver son équilibre.

Le Quel'Dorei se tourna précipitamment pour refaire face à son adversaire, mais celui-ci était allongé au sol, le bras tranché. Une flaque de sang avait envahit le sol alors que le Troll tenait la plaie en hurlant de douleur. Une partie de son masque en bois avait également été fendue, et on pouvait désormais apercevoir un petit bout de son visage marqué par la douleur.

\- Ne jamais tourner le dos à un ennemi encore vivant. _Se dit Kâel dans un éclair de lucidité et en souvenir des enseignements qu'il avait reçu._

Il vint se placer au dessus du corps du maléficieur, qui tenta de lever une main vers lui, en signe de pitié ou pour incanter un sort, peu importe. Le Quel'Dorei enfonça sa lame dans le cœur du Troll, qui rendit son dernier souffle, et en profita pour libérer le forestier ligoté en tranchant ses liens. Il observa ensuite autour de lui. Les bruits de combat avaient quasiment cessé et le camp était devenu relativement calme. Seul un dernier Troll se battait encore pour sa vie face à Nurlan, mais l'arrogant aspirant parvint finalement à occire son adversaire d'un coup d'estoc. Un peu plus à gauche, Velesh était assis dans l'herbe, ses deux dagues posées devant lui. Amaclya tentait de panser une plaie qui lui avait infligée à la hanche, aidée par Elyria. Balan, lui, discutait avec le premier forestier libéré. Il fut rapidement rejoint par l'Elfe que Kâel venait de sauver. Dans sa rage, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte des combats qui avaient lieu autour de lui et les cadavres de Trolls jonchant le sol du camp lui firent prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il venait de remporter son premier combat.

L'adrénaline étant redescendue après quelques minutes, Kâel sentit soudain un picotement sur le bras gauche, un peu en dessous de l'épaule. En y regardant de plus près, la hachette qui l'avait frôlé quelques instants plus tôt avait finalement bien entaillé sa chair, et un long filet de sang coulait sur sa peau sale et écorchée à certains endroits. Une voix féminine appela alors à l'aide, un peu plus loin derrière la table en pierre, et Kâel se dirigea dans cette direction prudemment pour y trouver la dernière membre des prisonniers, une forestière frêle et exténuée, les mains liées contre un solide poteau fait de bois.

\- Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. _Dit-il calmement en s'approchant de la captive._

Celle-ci était tétanisée par la peur et la fatigue. Kâel posa une main sur son épaule tremblante pour la rassurer. Elle posa sur lui un regard vide, alors qu'il la détachait doucement.

\- Je... Je... _Balbutia-t-elle avant de fondre en sanglots._

\- Allons, tout ira bien, vous êtes sauve. _S'efforça de dire Kâel, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça._ Venez, allons rejoindre les autres.

Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe, qui s'était rassemblé. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Nurlan se rua vers lui en braillant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! On était censés attendre le signal. Tu m'as désobéis ! Tu aurais pu tous nous faire tuer !

Kâel ne put se contenir à nouveau. Il envisagea une demi-seconde de le frapper en plein visage, mais sentit sur lui le regard de Balan. Il inspira profondément.

\- Si je n'avais pas donné le signal moi-même, le prisonnier serait mort. Tu n'es qu'un lâche. _Répliqua Kâel d'un ton sec._

\- Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ?!

\- Ça suffit ! Tous les deux ! _S'emporta Balan._ Je tirerai moi-même les conclusions de ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour le moment, il faut repartir vite avant que d'autres Trolls n'arrivent et mettre les prisonniers à l'abri. La mission n'est pas terminée.

\- Oui, capitaine. À vos ordres. _S'excusa Nurlan._

Kâel bouscula son compagnon de l'épaule en passant à côté de lui. Il banda rapidement son bras avec un tissu propre qui se trouvait dans sa petite sacoche, et l'escouade se remit en route puis sortit rapidement du camp vide, en prenant soin d'emporter avec eux le cadavre du forestier sacrifié, mais aussi de brûler les cadavres des Trolls. Ils retrouvèrent Maelisandra sur la butte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés puis se mirent en direction de l'Enclave des Pérégrins, le camp le plus proche, situé à seulement quelques kilomètres au nord de la lisière de la forêt. Le nom de Pérégrins était celui celui d'un groupe de forestiers, connus pour être faire partie d'une branche d'élite. Seuls quelques forestiers triés sur le volet de par leurs capacités étaient sélectionnés pour rejoindre ce contingent. Les Pérégrins étaient le plus souvent envoyés en dehors du Royaume pour y effectuer des missions secrètes, allant de l'espionnage à l'assaut de camps partout sur le continent, dans l'intérêt du Royaume. Tous leurs membres étaient considérés comme des combattants implacables, capables de neutraliser plusieurs ennemis à eux seuls. Cependant, tous les forestiers étaient autorisés à accéder à leurs camps pour faire étape lors de leurs voyages.

Maelisandra fut attristée d'apprendre la mort d'un autre de ses compagnons, mais le fait que trois d'entre eux aient pu être sauvés la soulagea et elle passa la plupart de son temps à parler avec eux de ce qui leur était arrivé. Le reste du trajet fut calme, la plupart des animaux de la forêt étant endormis, l'escouade progressait dans le silence environnant, Balan ayant également donné l'ordre aux aspirants de ne plus dire un mot jusqu'au camp. Ils atteignirent l'Enclave des Pérégrins au beau milieu de la nuit. La bâtisse, bordée par un cours d'eau claire, disposait d'une tour similaire à celles du Bastion des forestiers. Le bâtiment se tenait au milieu du camp, illuminé par des torches, leur lumière reflétée dans des cristaux rouges incrustés dans les murs. Kâel n'était venu que deux ou trois fois dans ce camp pour y déposer des provisions et du matériel.

L'escouade longea le cours d'eau avant de pénétrer dans le camp. À l'intérieur, des forestiers confirmés s'occupèrent des blessés et les aspirants purent se ravitailler et dormir. Une fois qu'il eut pansé sa plaie au bras, Kâel s'installa sur son lit sans dire un mot à qui que ce soit et passa en revue les événements de la journée dans son esprit. L'embuscade, l'infiltration du camp, le sacrifice et son combat contre le maléficieur Troll défilèrent dans son esprit. Une légère angoisse s'empara de lui lorsqu'il pensa aux résultats de la mission et à sa possible admission. Aussi il espérait ne pas avoir tout gâché en ne respectant pas les ordres de Balan et Nurlan à la lettre dans le camp ennemi. Cette idée l'empêcha de dormir pendant plusieurs minutes, mais il finit par succomber à la fatigue et s'endormit profondément.


End file.
